Twilight Star
by TragycBeauty
Summary: Aniron, Galadriel's second in command, falls in love with Legolas when he first visits Lothlorien with the fellowship, then follows him to war. My first, and last, Mary-Sue. *COMPLETED*
1. The First Meeting

Please take note that I do not own any of the LOTR characters mentioned in this chapter, or any up coming chapters, they are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, so I can't be sued for using them. Also note that all words in Elvish will be italicized, thank you.

Chapter 1. The First Meeting 

From her perch high in the _mellyrn_, Aníron watched the strange company step under the first eaves of Lothlórien as twilight fell. Her cloak was pulled high over her head, so that none would recognize her as a woman, for women were not permitted to take any part in the battles, save perhaps tending the wounded. But such work was not for her, though she was high among the Galadhrim; being the Lady Galadriel's head maiden and second in command if the White Lady was away, still she was not allowed to take part in the gathering war, or even to guard the borders of the Golden Wood.

Her spirit longed for adventure, and the life of sitting in the halls was not what she wished for, though it had much honor. So, she ran from the confining halls of Caras Galadhon to the northwestern border of Lórien, which faces the gate of Moria, telling no one and adopting the name Alorien, the name of her brother who was slain in an orc raid in far off Mirkwood. 

Thus she watched the strangers approach with much interest, for they were a strange company. Two men; one of which she knew well for he was Aragorn, and had visited Lórien before, led the group, followed by four small men the size of children. They greatly puzzled her, for she had not seen their like before, so she continued on through the group. A dwarf walked next muttering something she could not hear even with her sharp Elven ears. Last of the company was an Elf clad in green and brown, she focused her attention on to him, for surely this was one of her kindred from the north in Mirkwood, and she felt she had seen him before.

Shaking this feeling aside, she sped off through the trees to find her captain, Haldir, to inform him of these strange intruders. When she reached the _talan _where he was housed, she checked to make sure her feminine features were securely hidden, and stepped inside.

'Haldir?' Aníron called as she entered the room. 'Yes, Alorien?' he replied using her false identity, 'What do you call me for?' 'A strange company has just entered the wood from the northwestern border and will soon reach the river Nimrodel. Should I continue to follow them?' she queried. 'Yes, and I will send a small company of our guard with you. I will soon come as well,' he answered. Aníron bowed, and left the room, determined to follow the strange company.

Several minutes later she and a small group of elves reached the river Nimrodel to await their captain before continuing. And then, the company arrived.

The strange elf she had seen earlier came first, running towards the stream, his blonde hair flowing out behind him as he ran. The small figures followed him along with the dwarf, who was following somewhat reluctantly. The men came last, the man she could not identify speaking softly to Aragorn about the dangers of Lothlórien. 

'The smallest of the company are called Halflings, and they live in a land close to the Grey Havens,' an elf next to Aníron whispered in their own tongue. 'They must live in happiness indeed, so close to the havens,' she replied. 'The man with the horn at his side knows not what he is speaking of,' another elf whispered, 'to be speaking of fair Lórien in such a way.' 'Peace, we will do them no harm until they prove dangerous,' the voice of Haldir come suddenly into their midst. 'We must stay silent lest they hear us and we are discovered,' he cautioned and everyone fell silent in order to hear the strange company speak.

The voice of the elf clad in green and brown rose up to them, and they heard tales of Lothlórien as are told in the north and tales of the people of Lórien and their deeds. Then a tale well known to them sprang up and Legolas, for indeed that was who the elf clad in green and brown was, began to sing the song of the maiden Nimrodel and her disappearance from the world.

His voice moved Aníron, for it was sweet and melodic, yet sad in the telling of fair Nimrodel's tale. She could see his fair face clearly now, for she had moved away from the group and was now positioned in a different tree. His face was smooth without a blemish, and he looked both young and old, as was the way with elves. His golden hair framed his face and hung around his shoulders as he sang, but it was his eyes that held her most captivated. He had piercing blue eyes the color of a cloudless sky, and they showed great depth and pain, but also joy. She held him long in her gaze even after he had finished the song, and watched his every move.

Aníron then moved back to a separate talan from the other elves, whom had now begun to question the company and their motives in Lórien. she tired of the endless talk, but knew it was necessary in order to keep her people safe.

After the talk had died down and everyone had been moved into _talans_ about a mile away, Aníron walked back to the river Nimrodel as she often did in the evening. She had changed into more comfortable clothing, wearing a white gown and her cloak on top of it. Checking that no one was nearby she let down her hood and shook her long star-bright hair down. Her hair fell in graceful waves to her waist and she ran her fingers through it to make it smooth after being tied in a braid on the back of her head. She did not notice the figure walking towards the stream until he had reached the point across the stream from her.

'Hello lady,' Legolas said softly, startling Aníron and causing her to look up at him in surprise. 'Who are you?' she asked, still in shock, recognizing the mysterious elf that had entered the woods that evening and had sung the ballad of Nimrodel just a few hours earlier. 'I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, king of the elves of Mirkwood. I know not who you are lady, but you must be the maiden Nimrodel, for you resemble her greatly,' he replied, sounding very much in awe of this lady who stood before him. 'Nay lord,' she replied, not surprised that she had been called Nimrodel, for many said that she walked in her likeness.

Legolas held Aníron in his sight long, examining this lady in surprise that she was not a character of song or legend, for she looked as if she had stepped out of a dream and into the world. As he saw her, she was clad in glistening white with a silver-gray cloak upon her shoulders. She was tall and slender, shapely as a lily. Her face was unblemished with high cheekbones and milk-white skin. Her hair was pale blonde and shone like starlight, but it was her eyes that amazed him. She had golden eyes with small specks of green woven through them. The color reminded him of the _mellyrn_ leaf, which was green in the spring and summer, but in fall turned golden and did not fall until spring.

'Please lady,' he whispered, 'if you are not the lady Nimrodel, then could you please tell me your name?'

She softly replied, 'My name is Aníron.'


	2. Attack and Discovery

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and support for my writing, please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 2. Attack and Discovery

'Aníron,' Legolas whispered, still watching the lady who stood across from him, 'I feel as if we have met before, though I believe that I would recall meeting one so beautiful.' Aníron smiled and could feel the blood rising in her cheeks at this proclamation. She was about to reply when she heard shouts far in the distance. ' I must leave now,' she said in a panic, 'It has been good to meet you son of Thranduil.' As she was about to flee to her post he caught her hand 'Please,' he said with a smile, 'call me Legolas.' With that he kissed her hand, and released her.

As she ran, Aníron thought back to the meeting she had with the handsome elf prince and could not help smiling in recollection of his smile and the sound of his voice as he spoke to her. As she reached her _talan_ she climbed up and hastily put on the clothing she had worn earlier that day, and pulled her cloak over her head, not bothering to secure her hair. She grabbed her bow and quiver and leapt from the tree.

'What happened?' Aníron called to and elf who was just passing her. '_Yrch_,' he replied, 'they passed into our borders not five minutes ago and are heading for the river Nimrodel as we speak.' Her heart froze within her and she began to run as fast as her legs would carry her. 'If the orc reached the river before she did there was not telling what would happen to Legolas,' she thought frantically as she sped through the woods. Suddenly she ran headlong into someone, and was knocked to the ground. She cursed herself under her breath for not watching where she was going when a familiar voice spoke. 'Are you alright?' Legolas asked, and then cried out in shock after looking at who he had knocked over, 'Aníron?!'

Her hood had been knocked off in the impact of his body colliding with hers, revealing her identity to the shocked elf now standing above her. 'What are you doing here?' he practically shouted, 'and why are you dressed as a border guard?' He pulled her up to get a better look at her, and seeing the fear in her eyes he whispered quietly 'Are you hurt?'

Aníron looked up into his face, which wore a mixed expression of shock, anger and concern, and she felt that she owed him an explanation. 'I know that you are shocked to find me one of the elves of the guard, but I beg you not to tell anyone. Until now, no one else knew I was here and I would like to keep it that way,' she said quietly, but with confidence. 'But why are you here?' he replied, obviously still shocked at finding her here. Aníron took a deep breath and explained that she had run away from Caras Galadhon to escape being used to tend the wounded. 'I wanted to protect my people in a way that suited me, and though I am a healer, I much prefer a bow and quiver to herbs and remedies' she finished in way of an answer.

Legolas looked down into her eyes and saw fragile beauty, but also outstanding courage. He knew that she should not be anywhere near the borders, let alone helping to protect them, but still, it was her choice to fight, and nobody could change her mind. 'Very well,' he answered slowly, 'I will tell no one of your presence here, but, you must promise me that you will stay safe.'

Aníron breathed a sigh of relief at these words, and looked up into the elven prince's blue eyes, and saw that they were filled with concern and uncertainty. 'I promise you,' she whispered, 'that I will stay safe. You needn't worry about me, for I will soon return to the city. You have my word.' She bowed to him, pulling her hood over her head, and ran off into the distance.

Legolas' eyes followed Aníron's fleeing figure until it disappeared into the trees, and then he turned away, walking slowly towards the _talan _in which his friends were sleeping peacefully.

The next morning, Aníron awoke from her perch high in the branches of a _mellyrn_ above the river Nimrodel. Her mind went over the events of the previous night. her mind dwelled her meeting of Legolas by the river below her, and the discovery of her long kept secret by the same elf. By the time she had reached the river the night before, the orc had already passed over the stream, and were being chased off of the borders. She had been assigned a watch on the river, to assure no more orc attempted to pass it to follow their comrades.

The night had been uneventful, and Aníron had dropped off to sleep at an hour before dawn. The sun was fully risen now and she could hear a call almost like a bird's song, alerting her to hasten to meet Haldir at the _talans _which housed the visitors who had arrived the day before. She moved swiftly through the trees and arrived in a short amount of time, standing behind her captain to watch the departure of the fellowship. She caught view of Legolas, and he gave her a quick smile, which she returned with a grin, before his attention was turned to Haldir.

'Now that it is fully light, I will lead you through the wood on the southern road,' Haldir announced, 'a small company of the elves under my command will accompany you on the road.' He now turned to his comrades behind him, 'Alorien, Niroel, Elëarin, and Rúmil, you will accompany me with this company as far as the Naith, then you may choose to continue on to Caras Galadhon or turn back to the border patrol,' he said in the elven tongue.

Aníron jumped at the mention of her name and realized that she would be able to travel with the fellowship to the great city. This idea greatly excited her, which was surprising considering she had been to the city many times in her life. She walked up to the fellowship and presented herself to them as the others of her small troop had done then stepped aside. 

Legolas stared in shock that she would be joining the company south, wondering what had happened to the world to cause beautiful maidens to join the war, not for the first time that day. He then remembered her words to him the night before, 'You needn't worry about me, for I will soon return to the city,' she had said. Had this been planned all along? He convinced himself that this was a mere coincidence, and started to walk along after the rest of the fellowship.

Aníron was equally confused and troubled as she walked along the trail after Haldir and the rest of her elvish comrades. She fell back in the ranks pondering her placement with the fellowship until a familiar voice spoke behind her. 

'So, we meet again, Aníron,' Legolas' voice whispered in elvish as he touched her shoulder. She turned to face him and replied 'So we do, so we do.'


	3. The Road to Cerin Amroth

Thank you once again for all of the support and suggestions on my writing. Special thanks to Lynliss for reading my story and offering your help where it was needed, you are my favorite author and it's nice to have your support.

Chapter 3. The Road to Cerin Amroth

Legolas smiled at Aníron, and she could hardly keep herself from laughing out loud at the elven prince's expression, for he was wearing a look of happiness and also a look that suggested he knew something that somehow made him superior to her. 'What is so funny?' he asked her, still speaking in Sindarin, in case anyone from the fellowship should overhear. 'You look as if you could burst out laughing at any time, what is so funny?' he repeated. 'You are wearing a look of such maddening superiority, it is hard not to laugh,' she replied with a smile, 'Why do you have that expression on your face?'

Legolas simply smiled and answered, 'I am the only one here who knows of the beauty that walks in our midst.' Aníron stopped to look at him in shock, leaving the others in their group marching on, gazing at the trees around them. He pulled her behind a tree near by to assure that no one would hear or see them. Aníron could feel blood rising in her cheeks as she faced the tall elf standing before her, his golden hair blowing across his face in the light wind. He pushed her hood back, releasing her star-bright hair from the confines of her cloak.

Blue eyes met golden-green as he looked into her face. 'Your eyes,' Legolas breathed softly, 'they are the color of the _mellyrn_ leaves above us.' He reached out his hand and brushed several locks of hair behind her delicately pointed ear. He then moved his hand down her face, caressing her milky white skin and feeling the curves of her beautiful face.

Suddenly, they were jerked back into reality by a high pitched whistle like a bird. Aníron sprung into action pulling her hood back over her head, and responding with a whistle of the same kind. She grabbed Legolas' forearm and sped to the place where the rest of the company was waiting for them, somewhat impatiently.

'I tripped over a stone in the ground,' Legolas explained, 'and An....Alorien stopped to help me up.' Aníron held her breath during this speech and her heart stopped beating when he almost gave away her true identity. Though Legolas did not know her position among the Galadhrim, Haldir and the other elves that were present did, and there would be quite an uproar among them, which was something she did not need.

However, Haldir dismissed this with a simple wave of his hand and returned to the business at hand, stringing a rope across the river as a bridge. Aníron was relieved and her heart began beating again. After seeing the width of the rope Legolas could not help but point out that his companions could not cross this bridge, and Haldir strung two more ropes across as handrails for the men, hobbits, and dwarf. After crossing, Haldir and three of his elvish companions took the lead once again as Aníron moved to the back once more.

It was not long until she and Legolas were engaged in conversation once more, this time speaking of their homes when they were young. 'When I was young, I did not live in fair Lórien, but in Mirkwood in the north,' Aníron confessed to Legolas. 'Who are your parents,' he asked, 'perhaps I know them.' She replied timidly, 'My mother's name is Lórin, my father's name is Gwendir, and he currently is one of the lords in Thranduil's court.'

'I know him well,' Legolas answered, 'for I have spoken with him many times. I also remember fighting alongside his son, before he was slain.' At the mention of her brother, Aníron bowed her head and fell silent. Legolas noticed her silence and softly laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Your brother fought valiantly to the end, and died in honor,' he said quietly. She turned to the prince and smiled at him, seeing concern in his sky-blue eyes. 'Thank you my prince,' she whispered, turning back towards the company who had now stopped after crossing another rope bridge.

'Now, as was agreed, I will blindfold the eyes of Gimli the dwarf. The others of this company may walk free until we draw closer to our dwellings,' Haldir announced to all that were present. Gimli protested furiously and drew his axe in anger when the time came to blindfold him. Aníron acted quickly, drawing her bow and rushing to her captain's aid. Legolas came behind her muttering, 'A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!' Aragorn stepped forward to the aid of the dwarf, who was still brandishing his axe. 'It is unfair to Gimli to be singled out, therefore all of the fellowship will be blindfolded, even Legolas,' he said. 

When the time came for Legolas to be blindfolded, Aníron asked to bind his eyes. When she stepped towards him with the cloth, he grew angry saying 'I am an elf and a kinsmen here.' Aragorn simply said, 'All of the fellowship must fare alike' and Legolas allowed her to bind his eyes.

'These are indeed dark days when I must walk blindfold under the golden leaves of Lórien,' he whispered to Aníron, 'and it pains me even more that I cannot see the beauty of your face, for it is much fairer than the golden wood.' Aníron was glad that his eyes were bound, otherwise he would have seen her pale skin turn the color of a rose. She led him through the wood describing all that could be seen around them, until once again they stopped.

'What has happened, Aníron,' Legolas asked, 'why have we stopped?' A large company of elves were passing by and one of them had stopped to speak with Haldir. 'I do not know,' she answered quietly, 'I will go and ask Haldir what has happened.' She walked up to Haldir, who was pondering something the elf messenger had told him. 'My captain,' she asked 'what did the messenger say?' He turned to her 'I am to release the fellowship from their bindings, for the lady seems to know who and what they are, and bids their blindfolds be removed.'

Aníron ran quickly back to Legolas, who was still standing where he had been when she left him. Without explaining, she untied his blindfold and smiled up at his reaction. 'Wha...' he started to stammer, but she cut him short. 'The White Lady has ordered that your fellowship is to walk freely through Lórien,' she said breathlessly, 'Welcome to the Naith of Lórien.' 

Legolas looked at his surroundings in wonder. A green hill dotted with many flowers, like yellow and white stars stood before him. Two rings of trees sat upon it, one of which consisted of trees with snowy-white bark and bare branches, and the second ring was of tall majestic _mellyrn_ with silver bark and golden leaves. Legolas stared in awe at the trees, not hearing Haldir as he told Frodo of the home of Amroth, the lord of Lórien before Celeborn and Galadriel's time.

'Cerin Amroth, it is indeed long since I have walked under the shade of the trees here,' Aníron sighed happily. She felt Legolas' hands on her shoulders and heard his voice whisper in her ears, 'Come with me Lady Aníron, I too wish to stroll under the shade of the trees here and to feel the grass under my feet.'

Legolas took Aníron's hand and led her away from the rest of the company, up to the mound. They stood in the shade of the trees and Legolas reached his hand up and brushed her hood off of her fair head. Aníron's hair flowed down her back to her waist, and a radiant glow seemed to come from her. Legolas looked at her and it seemed to him that her beauty far outmatched their surroundings, which were said to be the most beautiful place in all of Middle-earth. She looked up into his eyes and saw happiness beyond compare.

Legolas leaned down and whispered, 'The first time I saw you standing by the river Nimrodel, I knew that I loved you.' He kissed her, and a radiance surrounded them that shone like the stars. Thus the sun set on the hill of Cerin Amroth with the city of Caras Galadhon standing on the horizon.


	4. The Grey Lady

Thank you again for all of the reviews and support that you have given me, and please tell me if this is confusing you, because I am following the book more closely than the movie. This chapter will be the longest one I have written so far so be prepared. Any support or suggestions are welcomed, but any flames will be used to warm my frozen fingers, and to heat food.

Chapter 4. The Grey Lady

Aníron pulled back slowly from the kiss, never taking her eyes off of Legolas, both of their eyes shining like stars. She turned looked into the distance and saw Caras Galadhon standing in the distance like many green towers grouped together. Legolas watched her and looked out at the great city. 'It is long since I have been in the city,' she said still gazing at the vast stretch of green, 'and I have longed to go back, but now that I have the chance to return, I am not so sure of myself.'

Aníron pulled her hood back over her head and walked down the mound with Legolas following closely behind. 'I cannot help but feel that you are hiding something from me,' he called at her retreating back, 'please, Aníron, surely you can tell me anything.' She stopped, allowing Legolas to catch up with her. 'I cannot tell you now, for you will find out soon enough,' she said softly, touching his face. 'Come, or else the company will leave without us.'

They caught up with the rest of the company, which now only consisted of the fellowship, Haldir, and Aníron, for the other elves had gone back to the border guard. Haldir lead them on through the wood, and though Legolas tried to immerse Aníron in conversation, he often could not, for Haldir kept a closer watch on the remaining elf of his patrol.

When the company at last reached the northern border of Caras Galadhon, Aníron knew that unless she did not want to be discovered, she must leave the company and enter the city in a different way. She turned to Haldir who was walking on her right 'I must leave the company now, so that I may see my family, who live near the stables here,' she lied. In truth, she was going to the stables to fetch her horse, Celebfindel, who she would ride into the city. She walked by the rest of the company, giving them her best wishes and stopped in front of Legolas.

'Namárië, Legolas,' Aníron whispered, 'may our paths cross again.' He replied simply, 'Namárië' and she fled, running on feet made fleet by lack of time.

Legolas watched her go until she disappeared into the trees as he had done no more then two days before. He could not believe that she had left, he knew she had not gone to her family, but he wondered where she had gone, and if he would ever see her again. These thoughts ran through his head as the company walked under the light of the stars towards the southern gate of the great city.

Aníron reached the stables a few minutes later. To her great luck they were empty of all other elves so that she could walk freely in them. She found Celebfindel and was greeted by a soft whinny as she walked into the loft that housed her faithful horse. She took out her riding clothing, which was silver-grey with a silver mantle to show her position. She changed quickly and laced up her boots, placing the mantle on her head last of all, allowing her star-bright hair to flow freely down her back. Aníron led Celebfindel out of the stable and quickly mounted, willing him to run as fast as he could towards the southern gate, praying that she would reach it before the fellowship.

As she rode, Aníron heard calls that announced her arrival to the city and as she reached the gate, she dismounted and was greeted by the gate wardens. 'Welcome back to Caras Galadhon, my lady,' one of the wardens called, bowing to her. 'Have you seen a company led by Haldir enter the city?' she asked quickly. He responded, 'Nay, the only one who has crossed these gates, is you.' She thanked him and remounted Celebfindel, this time riding more slowly through the trees. She could hear cries of, 'The Grey Lady has returned' all through the city until she reached the court of Celeborn and Galadriel, Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. Aníron dismounted and climbed the stairway up to the _talan_ where the Lord and Lady sat. 

When she reached the _talan_ at last she bowed in front of Galadriel's chair, and Galadriel responded, 'So, you have at last returned Aníron, the grey Lady of Lórien.

The fellowship reached the gates just five minutes after Aníron had passed them, and cries of 'The Grey Lady has returned' could still be heard in the distance. Frodo wondered aloud to Haldir, 'Who is the Grey Lady?' And Haldir replied 'The Grey Lady is the fairest of all elven maidens in Lothlórien. She wears only silver-grey and is second in command to the White Lady, Galadriel. She travels often, and has not been seen in Caras Galadhon for many months.' Aragorn now spoke up, 'I remember the first time I came into fair Lórien many years ago and first beheld Galadriel and her court. There was a lady clad all in silver-grey seated at her left-hand side. She had long pale hair, milky white skin, and golden-green eyes, like a _mellyrn_ leaf.' 

Legolas started at this description. He was positive that Aragorn had just described Aníron in perfect detail, but he could not yet be sure. Aníron had not mentioned her mother to him, or where she now dwelt, but still, it sounded so much like her he could not help but be suspicious. 'What was the lady's name, Aragorn?' he asked trying to sound like he was asking out of curiosity, but finding it hard not to sound like his whole life depended on the name of this lady. Aragorn replied with a sigh, 'Alas, I do not know her name, for everyone only addressed her as the Grey Lady.'

Legolas sighed and fell silent once more as they walked under the massive _mellyrn, which_ towered higher then any other trees in the forest. At last they reached the stairway to the Lord and Lady's court, and Legolas with Frodo were bidden to go first, followed by the rest of the fellowship in whichever order they would choose. As Legolas stepped up on to the platform, he gazed around the room. A radiance filled the room with a pale light, not unlike starlight and noble elves sat around the room. By the bole of the Galadriel and Celeborn sat side by side, and standing next to Galadriel was...

'Aníron?!' Legolas gasped in surprise, almost too shocked to breathe. How could this be? Aníron was not supposed to be a great lady in the courts of Lórien. She was supposed to be the renegade daughter of a noble elf, who wanted to revenge her brother's death, and yet, somehow, it all made sense. Her otherworldly beauty, even for an elf, made her look a queen. She was intelligent, courageous, and yet fragile as blown glass.

The Lord Celeborn began to speak, yet Legolas did not hear him, so enraptured was he with the lady clothed in silver-grey. The rest of the fellowship was now standing in the hall, but none recognized Aníron, for they had never seen her before without her cloak. The rest of the company spoke with the Lord of their quest before they reached Lórien. Legolas made comments seldom, mainly when the fall of Gandalf arose in discussion, but he fell silent again, gazing at the lady who was Aníron.

Aníron could feel Legolas' eyes upon her, but she did not make eye contact with him, for she knew that Galadriel could already feel the tension between Legolas and Aníron, even though not a word had been said from one to the other. She finally made eye contact with him after Celeborn was speaking with Aragorn about Gandalf. The result was an instant smile upon Legolas' face that brought a smile to Aníron's lips as well. Galadriel's voice echoed in her head almost immediately after Legolas smiled at her. 'Aníron, it looks as though you have made quite a good friend in your journey, I would much like to hear how you met the son of Thranduil,' came Galadriel's voice. Aníron simply smiled once again at Legolas.

The smile he received from Aníron was an instant reassurance that it was still the same elf that he had met by the riverbank, and he could not help but smile. Galadriel was now looking at each of the members of the fellowship, but did not hold many in her gaze for long, for they looked down to escape the lady's gaze. When she came to Legolas, he met her eyes with determination, but nearly broke eye contact when her voice came into his head.

'Do not be afraid son of Thranduil, for I know what you want most and can offer it to you if you wish for it.' Galadriel's voice whispered in his mind. Legolas' thoughts went to Aníron instantly and heard laughter in his mind. 'Yes, I can offer whatever you want most in the world, but will you take it I wonder?' Galadriel's voice echoed once more, and her thought was turned to Gimli who stood next to Legolas.

After the questioning was finished, the fellowship was escorted to a separate _talan_ where they would be sleeping. Legolas slipped out of their midst to look at the stars, but then found another meaning to go and started off towards the great hall where they had been questioned earlier.

As he walked Legolas found himself thinking of the offer which Galadriel had given him earlier, could she really give him whatever he wanted, or was this an attempt to make him falter from the path that Elrond had assigned him to follow. He pondered on this for quite some time until a familiar voice called his name.

'Legolas,' Aníron called softly again, standing on a balcony above him, her hair shining in the moonlight. He ran noiselessly up the steps to the balcony overlooking a small spring. She waited for him and looked at him when he reached the balcony. He was wearing embroidered silks of pearl-white and green, which were given to him by an elf who had said it was a gift from the Lord and Lady. His hair hung down to his shoulders and his blue eyes glistened as he saw her. She was wearing a silk gown of silver-gray, embroidered with white stones like diamonds. Her hair flowed in smooth waves to her waist and a mantle made from silver with a single crystal adorned her head.

'You are beautiful, my lady,' he breathed in awe. 'Why did you not tell me you were a lady of the court?' he asked, looking into her eyes, and moving slowly closer. 'I was afraid that you would judge me, and deem my presence at the border unsafe. I also wanted you to see the real me, not the Grey Lady, for many only see me as she, quiet and well mannered.' Aníron whispered to Legolas, who now stood only inches from her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him, with golden-green eyes that shone like stars in his presence.

'I would never judge you depending on your status,' Legolas murmured in her ear, 'For I love you more then life it's self.' He started to say more, but Aníron stopped him. 'Don't speak,' she whispered and she kissed him. He returned the kiss and they stood together on the balcony with the moonlight shining in their hair.


	5. The Choices of Lady Aníron

Thank you once again for your reviews and suggestions. A note to Misty- Yes I know that Aníron means desire. And thank you for your suggestion about her joining the fellowship, I have taken note, and I am working it into the story. Thanks once again to Lynliss for your support.

Chapter 5. The Choices of Lady Aníron

The days that followed the fellowship's entrance into Caras Galadhon seemed like a dream to Aníron. During the day she would walk the many paths of Caras Galadhon, visiting with her friends whom she had not seen for many months or years. Or she would walk in the gardens of Lórien, often joined by Legolas, who seemed to be spending as much time away from the fellowship as possible.

At night, Aníron joined Galadriel and Celeborn for an evening meal, though she spoke little during these times, for Legolas joined the rest of the fellowship to eat. After these dinners, she would step out and go to her own _talan_, which had a large balcony that overlooked a small glade, which looked up into the star-filled sky. It was in this glade that she would meet Legolas after the stars had risen in the sky.

On the third night of the fellowship's visit, Legolas brought Gimli with him. Legolas instructed Gimli to stand in the glade and wait for him there. Aníron watched this scene with interest from her balcony, clearly hearing Gimli's complaints about this with her keen elven ears. Legolas approached her from behind, startling her and causing her to smile when she found out who it was. 

'What is it,' she asked in amusement, 'why did you bring Gimli here?' Legolas smiled and said 'I told Gimli that I would show him a star that walks on the earth.' Aníron looked at him in amazement. 'Surely you do not think that I...' she stammered, but she could not finish for he had pulled her down the stairway and into the glade. 'Just go,' he murmured, giving her a push into the glade.

Slowly, Aníron walked towards the place where Gimli was standing, and a light aura seemed to come from her as she walked in the starlight. As she stepped into the center of the glade, she paused, lifting her eyes skyward. Then she did something unexpected, she began to sing.

Legolas watched as Gimli's eyes grew wide, as she walked into the glade, but now it was his turn to have wide eyes, for he had not expected her to sing. The song was hauntingly familiar, and he realized she was singing the ballad of Nimrodel, in Sindarin. Her voice rose to the heavens with its sweet fullness, until it sounded as if the stars themselves were singing. when he could stand it no longer, Legolas stepped out of the shadows, and began to sing the part of Amroth, Nimrodel's lover, and his disappearance from the world. The two voices intertwined rose and fell throughout all of Lórien, and whoever heard the song paused to listen, for the voices were indeed heavenly, and many believed it to be Amroth and Nimrodel themselves singing.

When the song ended, Legolas looked at Gimli, surprised to see the sturdy dwarf in tears after hearing the song. 'What did I tell you my friend,' Legolas said with a smile, 'did I indeed show you a star that walks on the earth?' Aníron stood silently in the center of the glade, radiance still shining about her. 'Indeed this is a twilight star that walks upon the earth.' Gimli announced, 'I fear to touch or come near her, for she may disappear, and never be seen again.'

Legolas laughed, as did Aníron, their laughter like bells chiming. 'Nay, Gimli,' said she 'I am not a star in maiden form, though many would deem me as such at a first glance. I am Aníron, the Grey Lady of Lothlórien, and it has been said that none is fairer than I, save Galadriel herself.' 

After Gimli had been escorted back to the fellowship, Legolas came and put his arms around Aníron's shoulders, and she smiled contentedly, leaning her head back on his chest and closing her eyes. He kissed her brow and began to sing softly in her ear until the sun's first rays shone through the _mellyrn_ branches above them.

After several more blissful days, Aníron wished that this happiness could never end, though in her heart she felt that soon it would end. Sure enough, that night Celeborn summoned the fellowship once more to the great hall, where they had first been questioned. Aníron stood once more by Galadriel, but did not break her eye contact with Legolas during the first part of the speech. It was only when Galadriel said 'They all pledge to go on' that caused her to break eye contact with her love.

Aníron's head was spinning, she could not believe what she had heard. The company was to leave Lórien the next day, and she was never to see Legolas again. She found it hard to hide her grief, and was thankful when the meeting was over, so that she could go to her _talan_ to think. As she walked out, she caught a glimpse of Legolas' face, which showed that he was concerned at Aníron's silence and her swiftness to leave the hall.

She reached her _talan_ several minutes later and stood on the balcony, pondering what to do. She knew that Legolas could not come, for the fellowship was holding a council on what to do that evening. She went back to thinking of what she should do. She knew she would not be allowed to join the fellowship, but there must be a way to follow them, then it hit her. It was so obvious! She could just follow them on horseback. Her fighting skills were advanced, and she was the best archer in Lórien, well able to protect herself. That settled it, as soon as the fellowship left by boat, she would follow on horseback.

By the next morning, Aníron was packed and prepared to leave. She had notified Galadriel that she would stay only long enough to see the fellowship leave, and then she would travel to Mirkwood. Wearing her finest clothing, she boarded the swan boat with Galadriel and Celeborn, and set out to meet the fellowship for one last feast. It was not long until they encountered the fellowship and both boats were pulled over to the banks of the river where the feast was set up.

Aníron sat across from Legolas, who was obviously pained at leaving, now that he saw her face once more. Midway through the feast, he stood and spoke to Galadriel, 'My lady, you have shown much hospitality to our company, but I would much like to speak with the Grey Lady. Could you excuse us from your company for a short time?' Aragorn and the rest of the company as well as many elves including Celeborn stopped eating or speaking to stare at this elf who dared to ask Galadriel for leave to speak with her second in command.

Galadriel smiled simply and responded, 'Of course you may, son of Thranduil, but do not tarry long, lest your company leaves without you.' Legolas smiled and took Aníron's hand, and ignored the smirk on Gimli's lips and the look of shock he was receiving from Aragorn. He led her into a grove of trees not far from the feast table that had been set up and looked into her eyes. 

'Alas, for I cannot say that I do not dread the day I excepted this quest, now that I look into your eyes now,' he sighed. 'Fear not, my prince, for we may meet again, sooner then you might think, Aníron whispered to him. He kissed her lips and her brow, and she pulled herself closer to him, saying, 'Namárië, for now my love.' Legolas replied 'Namárië,' and kissed her once more.

Legolas led Aníron back to the feast, which was now closing and the fellowship was preparing to leave. She took her place back at the side of Galadriel, and Legolas stood next to Gimli. The gifts were given and the fellowship accepted them with gratitude, before boarding their boats and sailing away on the river.

At this, Aníron bid her lady farewell and ran to the place where Celebfindel was waiting. She mounted her steed and sped off south following behind the small fleet of boats in the distance.

For ten days Aníron followed the small boats, always staying out of sight lest someone should turn around and see her riding on the opposite shore. As she rode along the river, she saw a familiar landmark that she had seen long ago when first traveling south, the Argonath. The pillars of the kings rose up before her, yet she did not pause to gaze in wonder at them, for she could feel a foreboding evil behind her. She urged Celebfindel forward, still following the boats of the fellowship south.

As the sun set, she reached Amon Hen. Aníron dismounted and watched the company land at Parth Galen. The night was uneventful, and morning came soon enough for Aníron, yet she could feel an evil coming ever closer as she awoke and she grew uneasy. As she walked in the woodlands, she heard the fellowship holding council on which way they should travel next. She heard Frodo ask to walk in the woods and she quickly hid herself in a tree and watched as he walked by. A few minutes later, Boromir walked by, following Frodo's trail. She climbed down from the tree and headed back to where she had tethered Celebfindel. Suddenly she heard a noise like many booted feet running on the ground and looked up, from her spot on the hill she saw a sight that froze her blood.

Orcs! Hundreds of them! She ran to her horse, untied him and whispered in his ear, 'Run! Run to Edoras in Rohan, where of old you were sired. Quickly, go!' Celebfindel sped off through the woodlands like the wind, as Aníron turned and drew her bow, preparing for battle.

The fellowship, minus Frodo and Boromir, sat by the boats together when suddenly, Merry spoke up 'Where's Frodo? Shouldn't he be back by now?' Boromir entered the group, looking sullen and muttering to himself. 'Boromir have you seen Frodo?' Aragorn asked. 'It has been at least half an hour since I saw him last,' Boromir replied. The entire group leapt into action with Aragorn trying to issue orders to the remainder of the panicked Hobbits. 'Sam, Legolas, and Gimli, come with me!' Aragorn called, 'Merry and Pippin, you go with Boromir, we have to find Frodo!'

Legolas had broken away from Aragorn who was now searching Amon Hen. He could hear shouts but he knew not where they came from. He walked a little further and saw a huge company of orcs marching forward. 'Aragorn!' he called, 'come quickly!' Aragorn and Gimli came running and immediately sword axe and bow were drawn. A fierce battle raged, and Legolas fought his way through the orc until they had all been slain. Suddenly he saw a sight that horrified him. Aníron was leaning against a tree with a cut on her cheek and a black arrow sticking out of her left arm.

Legolas ran forward and crouched down at her side, his face wet with tears. 'Aníron, what are you doing here,' he whispered, hoping against hope that she was still alive. Her head turned towards him and she gasped out his name 'Legolas? Is it really you?' Without waiting for an answer, she whispered, 'I had to follow you.' 'But why?' he asked quietly. She replied in little less than a whisper, 'Because I love you.' Suddenly everything went black and she fainted into Legolas' arms. As Gimli and Aragorn found Legolas, they stopped as they saw him weeping silently over Aníron.


	6. Life and Death

Thank you for your wonderful support of my writing. I promise that it will get more exciting as it goes on, but I really could not write much action in Lothlórien. This will be a somewhat shorter chapter. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 6. Life and Death

Aragorn could hardly believe the scene before his eyes. Legolas was sitting on the ground, weeping, with Aníron lying as if dead in his arms. He and Gimli moved forward to comfort his friend, neither of them able to believe that the Grey Lady was dead. 'Legolas,' Aragorn whispered, 'Let me see her. Please, my friend, I may be able to help her.'

Legolas moved aside as Aragorn came forward, placing Aníron's head in his lap. Legolas could not stand to believe that she was actually gone. His heart was torn apart by grief and tears covered his fair face. He stood next to Aragorn, praying that she was not dead. Gimli came and stood by his side looking down at the lady who he had once called a star. All light had faded from her face now, and there seemed no way that she could be alive.

Aragorn bent down and pressed a finger to the maiden's fair neck, and, to his great surprise, felt a fluttering heartbeat. 'She's alive,' he whispered, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice, 'Alive!' Legolas stopped breathing. Aníron was alive! Surely this was a miracle, for just minutes before she had looked so grey and death-like, lying there in his arms.

Legolas pulled her into a sitting position against the tree to get a better look at her, still unable to believe it. Aragorn's voice pulled him back into reality; 'We must remove the arrow from her Arm.' 'How?' Legolas replied, knowing the answer would not be good. 'The arrow is embedded deep in her arm,' Aragorn answered, 'so the only way to get it out would be to cut off the shaft and push it through her arm.'

Legolas flinched at the mention of this, but he knew it was the only way. 'Plus, as an added bonus, she'll come back into consciousness from the pain,' Gimli said, much to the displeasure of his companions. Legolas pulled out his long white knife and cut off the black-feathered shaft that stuck out of Aníron's arm, just below the shoulder. He held her arm as Aragorn swiftly pushed the arrow through her arm. The scream of pain that followed was enough to waken the dead, but at least Aníron was conscious once more.

Searing pain shot through Aníron's arm as she regained consciousness, and she could not help but scream in agony. 'What did you do to me?' she gasped at them, totally ignoring the relieved looks that the three people surrounding her had on their faces. Before she could say any more, a loud vibrant sound echoed through the woods. 'The Horn of Gondor!' Aragorn cried, 'Boromir is in trouble!' With that he sprang off through the woods, like a deer, in the direction from which the horn had sounded.

Aníron tried to get up to follow him, but Legolas prevented her from moving. Gimli had already drawn his axe and was prepared to run in the direction from which the horn had sounded, but he looked back on Legolas and Aníron, with doubt in his eyes. Legolas knew the reason for his friend's hesitation. 'Go on ahead, Gimli,' he said, 'I will catch up with you as soon as possible.'

Still looking doubtful, Gimli sped off to find Boromir, leaving Aníron and Legolas alone. Blood was seeping out of the wound in her arm and dripping onto Legolas' shoulder. 'You're bleeding!' he exclaimed in shock, and Aníron looked as if she was going to faint again from lack of blood. He quickly tore cloth off of his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, applying pressure so that the bleeding would slow. Legolas picked Aníron up and started to run quickly towards the area where the horn had sounded from.

They reached Aragorn and Gimli a few minutes later, with Aníron demanding to be set down so that she could walk. At the sight before him, Legolas almost did drop her. Aníron's breath caught in her chest and she forgot to breathe. Leaning propped up against at tree, was Boromir. Many black feathered arrows pierced his body, and Aragorn sat by his side speaking to him in a whisper, but Aníron could hear every word. Boromir was dead.

Legolas set Aníron down on the ground, where she stood, frozen in shock; unable to believe this had happened. Aragorn could hardly breathe. Twice in one day he had found someone propped against a tree, pierced by arrows. He looked up to see Gimli, Legolas, and Aníron standing not far away. Aníron had tears coming down her face, where they mingled with blood and dirt, hiding her fair elven features. Gimli and Legolas were frozen in one place, unable to move or breathe.

After several long minutes, Aragorn spoke. 'We must honor Boromir, for he was great warrior, and we cannot leave him lying among these carrion,' he said. The bodies of many orcs littered the ground, all Boromir's doing Aníron presumed. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli bore Boromir's body down to the shore, where the company had camped, and laid it in one of the remaining boats, for Frodo and Sam had taken a boat and crossed the lake soon before. 

The remaining company laid the weapons of his foes at Boromir's feet, and Aragorn placed Boromir's sword on his breast, placing his hands upon the hilt. As the funeral boat was pushed into the water, Aragorn and Legolas began to sing a song of mourning for Boromir. When the song was finished, Aragorn turned to face Aníron, who had been silently standing behind them with her head bowed in respect.

'Why did you follow us?' Aragorn began with building anger, 'The road we are taking is far too dangerous for a woman such as yourself!' Before he could say anything else, an arrow was aimed point-blank at his forehead. Aníron lowered her bow; she had once again allowed her temper to get the better of her. She quickly found a better target, an orc that was running through the forest to catch up with its comrades. Her bow sang, and the orc lay dead, an arrow lodged in its head.

Aragorn looked at her in shock. Not only had she drawn her bow faster than his eyes could see, and threatened to kill him, she had slain an orc that he had not even seen. Gimli looked impressed and Legolas simply smiled, trying to hide a smirk at Aragorn's expression. 'Why do you mind so much now, Lord Aragorn,' Aníron said, 'that I am following you. You did not seem to care when I, along with Haldir, guided your company in Lórien,' she smiled at his and Gimli's expressions of total disbelief.

Aragorn noticed that Legolas was unmoved by her confession, and immediately understood. 'You knew?!' he practically screamed at Legolas, 'You knew a woman was in our company and did nothing about it?' Aníron could see that Legolas' face was turning a pale shade of red, and wanted to end this before Aragorn jumped to conclusions. Suddenly a look of understanding came to Gimli's face, as did a devilish grin.

'So _that's_ how you met her, Legolas,' Gimli began 'I wondered how you could have...' Aníron buried her face in her hands. This was getting out of control and nothing would stop this chaos. Then, Legolas began to speak, and everyone grew quiet. 'Yes, Gimli and Aragorn, I knew that Aníron was a woman when she accompanied us to Caras Galadhon. I met her the night that we first entered Lórien by the banks of the river Nimrodel,' he explained. 'Later that evening I ran into one of the border guards as they rushed to drive the orcs out of Lórien. I recognized her at once, for her hood had fallen back when we collided. I promised to tell her secret to no one, and I kept that promise, until now,' Legolas ended with a sigh.

Gimli looked at him, and then looked at Aníron. They were looking at each other with eyes that shone like stars. He remembered the night that Legolas had brought him to see her and the way they had sung together in the glade. And then he remembered the way that Legolas had looked just that afternoon when they had all thought her dead. Gimli would not believe that these two were just casual acquaintances.

Aragorn too, was having doubts on Legolas and Aníron's relationship. The way that he spoke of her was as less then a friend, but he too remembered Legolas' reaction to her being dead and had second thoughts. 'Very well,' Aragorn said finally, 'Aníron may accompany us, simply because she cannot go back to Lórien.' 

Both Aníron and Legolas rejoiced at this, and found it hard to contain their happiness. Aníron walked forward and kissed Aragorn on the cheek saying, 'Thank you lord, I will follow you faithfully and offer my help where it is needed.' She then sat down, slightly embarrassed, next to Legolas.

'Alright then,' Aragorn said, slightly shocked by Aníron's reaction to his allowing her to stay, 'Let's move out. Merry and Pippin are in the hands of the orcs and we must not rest until we find them.' Aragorn took off running, followed closely by Gimli, with Legolas and Aníron running side-by-side behind him.


	7. Trails and Riders

Once again thank you for your reviews and support for my writing. I promise that the story will get more exciting if you think that it is boring or dull. This chapter will be pretty long, as I have to fit many things into it. Please bear with me here.

Chapter 7. Trails and Riders

For many hours, the company followed the orc trail, hoping to find some trace of the hobbits. They stopped for a short time a little before dawn to rest, and also to decide their next move, for Aragorn had lost the trail in the darkness. Aragorn stood, looking into the valley, pondering which way the orcs would have turned when Legolas stepped up and stood beside him. 'Which way would they turn, do you think,' he said to Aragorn, 'Northward to Isengard, or southward to strike the Entwash?' Aníron walked up to stand next to Legolas; she had been listening with interest and decided to join in on this conversation. 'They would not head to the river unless Rohan has grown stronger,' she said, looking south to the Entwash, 'I assume that the orcs headed north to take the surest route to Isengard.'

'Then let us head north!' Aragorn exclaimed, leading the group onward in the slowly rising sun. They had not run far when Legolas let out an exclamation and ran ahead. 'We have already caught up with some of those which we follow, look!' said he gesturing to a huddled mass of what Aníron had first taken to be boulders, but were actually five dead orcs, two of which were beheaded. She shuddered at this sight, and closed her eyes. 'Can we not continue onward?' she asked, unable to keep the disgust out of her voice. Legolas turned to her placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

The hunters turned away from the orcs, and continued their journey northward. A short while later, Aragorn discovered the track of the orcs they were tracking cut into the ground. For many hours, the company followed this trail, passing through the Emyn Muil, reaching the green fields of Rohan. Legolas and Aníron paused for a minute, breathing in deep the smell of the fragrant grasses and herbs. 'Come,' Aníron said, replenished by the smell of the fields, 'Let us run!' They ran over the grass, following the trail of trampled grass that had been left by the orcs. 

Suddenly Aragorn stopped, and ran to the right from the main trail. He quickly ran back, holding something in his hand. He held it up in the sunlight for all to see, Aníron gasped. It was the brooch of an elven cloak. 'The leaves of Lórien do not fall in this land,' she said quietly. 'Indeed,' Aragorn replied, 'It is my guess that this brooch was cast aside, in hopes of being discovered.' 'Which of the Hobbits could have done this though?' Legolas asked in surprise. 'Most likely Pippin, he is smaller than Merry, and the tracks I found were small,' Aragorn answered.

Heartened by this discovery, the company ran swiftly along the trail, following it until the sun sank behind the ridges they had crossed over earlier that day. The company paused and Aragorn spoke, 'We have come upon a hard choice, should we rest by night, or should we go on until our strength is gone?' 'Unless the orcs which we pursue rest, they will leave us far behind if we stay to sleep,' Legolas answered. An argument started between Gimli and Legolas about what should happen. Aníron spoke up and her clam strong voice sounded over the bickering elf and dwarf. 'Surely if we continue on through the night, some of the company will grow weary, and it will slow our pace greatly, placing even more miles between hunter and hunted.'

Aragorn nodded in agreement with her and said, 'We will rest here for the night.' With that he cast himself on the ground and fell into a peaceful sleep. Gimli walked over to a boulder, muttering something about stubborn elves, but fell into immediate slumber as soon as he sat down. Aníron walked over to Legolas, who was standing silently gazing north with his arms crossed across his chest. 'Do not be angry, we will find them soon enough' she murmured in elvish, and stepped silently away. She laid herself down on the grass gazing up at the stars.

Aníron awoke early that morning, long before dawn. She gazed around, seeing that the rest of the company were asleep, save perhaps one. Legolas still stood gazing northward, deep in thought. She came up to him and stood by his side, beginning to sing softly as the wind. When Aragorn awoke, he saw the two elves as such, looking northward a light song coming from the lips of Aníron. Aragorn stooped down and roused Gimli, the elves now watching him in silence.

'Come,' Legolas called to them, 'Let us go!' The company sped over the land, still following the trampled orc track. Hope waned in Aníron's heart, but she kept this secret to herself, not wishing to cast the company into despair. Once again they halted at dusk and Aníron voiced her concern for the Hobbits, 'I fear that they may have passed out of our reach, for a barrier lies ahead of us that we may not be able to pass.' 'I know of what you speak,' Legolas answered, 'For I first felt the barrier as we passed over the Emyn Muil.' Aragorn was silent for a time, thinking of the comments of the elves. 'Saruman is setting this trap before us,' he said finally, before lying down once more and falling asleep.

Neither Aníron or Legolas slept that night, and it cast them into more unrest when the dawn rose, for it was a red dawn. 'Strange things will happen today, whether for good or for evil I do not know, Legolas said watching the sunrise. 'Strange indeed,' Aníron replied, 'Strange indeed.' Aragorn arose that morning once again to see the elves awake first. The company set forth, running through the grasses hoping for any sign of the orcs. Gimli was exhausted, his legs feeling like stone, and Aragorn ran stooped to the ground, searching wearily for any sign of the Hobbits. Only Aníron and Legolas were still light-footed, finding all the sustenance they needed in the _lembas _given to them by Galadriel. As dusk came, the company trudged up a grassy hill to rest.

The wind that night was icy cold and Aragorn and Gimli slept uneasily, waking every now and then to see Legolas and Aníron speaking or singing softly in their own tongue. 'What will the future bring I wonder,' Aníron asked Legolas, unaware that Aragorn was awake and could hear and understand them. 'I do not know, but hopefully better times for you and I,' Legolas responded, kissing her brow. Aragorn fell asleep soon afterwards, a smug look on his face.

The entire company was awake by the dawn's first light. Legolas stood on the top of the hill, gazing eastward, as Aragorn lay on the ground next to him listening for any sound from the orc band. 'Riders!' he exclaimed suddenly, causing Aníron to rush next to him and look out on the horizon. Sure enough, there were riders. One hundred and five golden-haired men on horseback rode towards them, their spears glinting in the sunlight. The company scrambled down to the foot of the hill to await these men.

Gimli was unsure of the motives of the riders. 'Do we sit here awaiting our dooms as these horsemen approach?' he asked, fear echoing in his voice. 'They will not harm us unless we harm them first,' Aníron replied before Aragorn could speak. 'You have been among them?' Aragorn asked in amazement. 'I received my horse, Celebfindel, from Rohan,' she answered. Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats filled the air and horses came thundering into view. Aníron quickly pulled her hood over her head, hiding her femininity. Aragorn stood up out of the grasses and called to their leader, 'What news from the north, Riders of Rohan?'

With surprising speed the riders halted and spears were positioned in a circle around the company. Aragorn did not flinch, and neither did Aníron, having been in their company before. The tall leader of the riders came forward, 'Who are you and what are you doing in Rohan?' he demanded. 'I am called Strider;' Aragorn answered calmly, 'and we are hunting orcs.' The rider dismounted and looked into Aragorn's eyes, surveying him. 'You must not know much of orcs if you are hunting them in this manner,' the rider said at long last. 'Strider is no name for a man, are you elvish folk?' he added. 'No,' Aragorn answered, 'only two of our company are elves.' He gestured to Aníron and Legolas who stood side by side. 'We passed through the elvish land of Lothlórien, and the Lady Galadriel clad us as you see us here.'

The rider looked at them in wonder, saying, 'The old tales are true then, there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, it is said she is a powerful sorceress. Mayhap you are sorcerers as well, to have escaped her nets.' Aníron sprang forward in anger drawing her bow pointing an arrow at the horse lord's head. 'Do not speak ill of the Lady Galadriel in my presence if you wish to live,' she said narrowing her golden eyes. The horse lord drew his sword and knocked Aníron to the ground, preparing to kill her, when a voice spoke behind him. 'I suggest putting away your sword if you wish to live.' Legolas had drawn his bow and an arrow was now aimed at the horse lord's back.

All would have gone ill if Aragorn had not stepped between them. 'What is your name, lord, for I have given you mine,' he said, attempting to keep Legolas from killing the rider. The rider replied, 'I am Éomer, Third Marshal of Riddermark.' Aragorn made Legolas lower his bow before replying. 'Then Éomer, please lower your blade, we mean no harm to Rohan or it's people.' Éomer lowered his sword, and Legolas rushed forward to aid Aníron, pulling her up from the ground. Her hood fell off of her head as he pulled her up, and all of the riders gasped in dismay.

'A woman?!' Éomer cried in shock, examining the elven maid that stood before him, her star-bright hair flowing down to her waist, a look of horror in her golden-green eyes. It occurred to him how beautiful this maiden was, but he quickly forced this thought out of his head. 'What kind of devilry is this Strider?' he gasped in shock. Aragorn sprang forward to protect Aníron, who was now leaning on Legolas' shoulder looking close to weeping. 'This lady is under my protection,' he said to Éomer and the rest of the riders, 'And I will not allow her to be harmed.' A strange look passed over Éomer's face, which Aragorn read instantly. 

'She is a lady in the courts of Lórien,' Aragorn hastily explained, 'and it was not the will of any in this company for her to follow us.' 'Save perhaps Legolas,' Gimli muttered under his breath, but only Legolas heard him and shot him a look of pure poison. Éomer looked somewhat relieved, as did Aníron who had been listening and had winced when Éomer had looked at her strangely after Aragorn had first tried to protect her.

Aragorn spoke of the Hobbits to Éomer, asking him if he had seen them in the group of orc that the riders had slain that morning. Éomer replied that he had not, and all hope passed from Aníron's heart of finding Merry and Pippin. She did not listen to much of the conversation afterwards, so forlorn was she. Legolas noticed her silence and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Eventually, Éomer decided to help the company. He announced to the riders that the three spare horses were to be lent to the company, much to the dismay of the rest of the riders. When the horses were led forward, Aníron let out an exclamation of joy. Standing before her was Celebfindel. The horse whinnied in a way of greeting to his mistress, and she ran forward stroking his nose. 'This is one of the most interesting things I have seen,' Éomer said in awe, 'It seems as if you know each other already. That horse was untamable when he came to us four days ago, and he was the bane of his rider in battle.' Aníron smiled sadly at this story. 'Celebfindel is my horse,' she said, 'I raised him and he will only bear me. It is on this horse that I followed the fellowship until I was set upon by orcs. It warms my heart to see him again.'

Soon the rest of the company was seated on a horse. Aragorn was mounted on Hasufel, Legolas rode bareback on Arod, as was the way with elves, with Gimli seated behind him. Aníron removed the saddle and reins from Celebfindel for she, being an elf, rode bareback as well. Before the Riders of Rohan left, Éomer spoke one last time with the company, 'If your quest should succeed or fail, return with your horses to Edoras where Theoden sits so that you may prove to him that I have not misjudged you,' he said to Aragorn. Éomer now rode up to Aníron saying to her, 'It has been a pleasure meeting you my lady, you are certainly a remarkable woman. I hope that we may meet again.' Aníron smiled at him and Éomer bowed and kissed her hand in parting.

Legolas could feel his blood boiling as he watched the man who had nearly killed Aníron warming up to her. When Éomer kissed her hand, Legolas felt a strong desire to draw his bow and shoot Éomer in the back of the head. Gimli too was watching with interest. 'Looks as if you have some competition, Legolas,' he said with a slight smirk. 'Watch your tongue dwarf,' Legolas replied icily fingering one of his long silver knives, 'or you may find it cut out of your mouth one day.'

With a final farewell, Éomer and the Riders of Rohan galloped away towards Edoras. Aragorn suddenly spurred Hasufel forward, and the rest of the company followed, speeding towards the Entwash, hoping to find a trace of Merry and Pippin.


	8. An Old Friend

Once again, thank you for your reviews. It means a lot to me that people actually read my story, since I do not think that highly of my writing. I have changed some of the format of the book, so please don't flame me for changes that were made. Please continue to read and review, it is greatly appreciated. Sorry this took so long!

Chapter 8. An Old Friend

Legolas was in a wrathful mood as the company rode onward. In his sky-blue eyes, a fire blazed and he stared straight ahead, not seeing a thing. Gimli had tried to make conversation with him as they rode, but it was no use, for the elf would not reply. Who did Éomer think he was? Surely the horse lord did not stand a chance with Aníron, but Legolas could not help wondering. Could Éomer be considered a worthy rival for the attentions of the fair Aníron? Legolas did not want to think of it, the very thought of Aníron with that, man, was enough to make him want to turn back and slice the horse lord limb from limb with his knives.

'Legolas?' Aníron's voice spoke next to him, and he was pulled out of his daydreams by her melodic voice. 'Are you alright?' Her voice was coated with concern, and he pulled himself to look at her. Her golden-green eyes glinted in the sunlight, and he noticed that they were turning more green than gold. 'Your eyes,' he said quietly, 'they are changing color,' not answering her question, but causing her to laugh in pleasure. 'Yes, they change color with the leaves of Lórien,' she replied, 'In the spring, my eyes are light green, in the summer, a darker green, and in the fall and winter, they are golden.' The first real smile since Boromir had died crossed Legolas' lips, and he forgot his murderous urges against Éomer, for a short time.

Aragorn had dismounted and was surveying the ground, searching for a trail, walking back and forth. He returned with little to report, 'The main trail is confused with that of the riders, we must ride slower, to see if any trail branches off from the main trail.' The company rode on, finding no branching trails, only the occasional orc body pierced with grey-shafted arrows. By nightfall, no trace of the young hobbits could be found, and the spirits of the company were low. Gimli could find no way that the hobbits could be alive, and announced this to the group. 'We can do no more,' he said sadly, 'I would guess that the burned boned pf the hobbits are now mingled in with those of the orcs.'

Aníron cast her head down sadly at this statement, deep down agreeing with Gimli. The company made camp under and old chestnut, not far from the river. Gimli made a fire from the dried remnants of wood used in the burning of the orcs by the Riders of Rohan, for Aragorn would not allow him to harm any of the trees on the border of the Forest of Fangorn. 'Why is it that Celeborn warned us not to go far into Fangorn?' Legolas asked Aragorn, looking into the forest. 'I have heard only tales, but did not heed them until Celeborn's warning,' Aragorn replied, leaning back against the chestnut, 'but surely our lady elf may know more than we do.'

Aníron looked at Aragorn in surprise. Surely he did not expect her to know the reason that the Lord of the Wood recommended that the company steer clear of the forest? 'I know only tales of the Onodrim, that men call Ents, that are said to have roamed this forest long ago,' she answered timidly. The company sat in silence for a short time, until it was time to allot watch times. Aníron drew the first time slot, and after her Legolas, then Gimli, and finally Aragorn. The rest of the company sat or lay down, and almost immediately fell into slumber.

Aníron stood, bow drawn, with her hood over her head to keep out the night wind. She was gazing out into the night, when suddenly an old man appeared at the edge of the firelight. She gasped and stepped backwards, quickly awaking the rest of the company with her sudden movement. The old man did not move or speak, and a hat was pulled over his head, hiding his facial features. Aragorn strode forward saying, 'Come over to the fire and warm yourself if you are cold, father,' but before he could take another step, the old man had disappeared into the night.

The entire company was quite shocked by this sudden disappearance, walking away from the camp to try and find a trace of the old man. Suddenly, Legolas' voice sounded in shock, 'The horses! The horses!' Aníron ran to where the horses had been tethered, finding no trace of the three horses that had once stood there. The company returned to their camp, and Aníron took her place as first watch. Her watch passed by uneventfully, and she awoke Legolas an hour before midnight so that he could begin his watch. 

Legolas' watch passed by uneventfully as well. Near to the end of his watch he turned, expecting to see all of the company sleeping peacefully, but Aníron was nowhere to be seen. Trying not to panic, he strained his ears to try and hear if she was anywhere close by, and caught a soft voice floating on the air. Legolas awoke Gimli, who groggily took his post muttering something about elves, and then ran on light feet, following the sound of the voice to the river.

When he reached the river, he ducked behind a boulder, trying not to be seen. Aníron was sitting upon a boulder on the water's edge, singing softly to herself in elvish. She was unlacing her soft leather boots and tying her hair back so that it would not get in her face. Legolas watched, entranced, as she removed her cloak, vest, and leggings until she was clad only in a short black skirt and a silver corselet. She then stepped barefooted into the river, continuing to walk until she was up to her shoulders in the slowly moving water. She dipped her head underwater, and came up a few seconds later, all trace of dirt and blood gone from her face. 

Legolas watched her swim, forgetting how much time was passing by, until he heard a voice behind him, 'So, do you regularly spy on bathing women?' Legolas whirled around in shock to find Gimli smirking at him. Aragorn was standing some ten feet behind them leaning on a tree, a look of amusement on his face from Legolas' reaction. 'We noticed that neither you nor Aníron were at the camp and decided to come investigate,' Aragorn explained, still smiling. Gimli grabbed the back of Legolas' cloak and dragged him away from the river, like a criminal.

When Aníron returned to camp, she was surprised to find the remainder of her company awake, for it was nowhere near dawn. 'What are you all doing awa...' she started to say, but then realized she had been missing for several hours without telling the others where she had gone. Before she could explain where she had gone, Aragorn spoke, 'I awoke to find you and Legolas missing, and Gimli half-asleep at his post,' his voice was calm, but fire was in his eyes. 'Gimli and I proceeded to follow Legolas' path through the woods until we reached the river, there we found Legolas perched upon a rock watching you, bathing in the river.'

Aníron's expression changed from embarrassment to anger and shock in about two seconds. 'You all were watching me bathe?!' she shrieked. Legolas buried his face in his hands, Aragorn's face turned a lovely shade of crimson, and Gimli cringed behind a tree trunk at the elf lady's rage. The night passed slowly, but smoothly after everything had been explained, but Aníron would not speak to any of the company for several hours afterward, so enraged was she.

Daylight came at last and as the company prepared breakfast, the incident at the river surfaced once more. Legolas walked up to a fuming Aníron and softly spoke in her ear, 'I apologize for following you, I did not mean to spy on you. I was worried that something had happened, so I followed.' Aníron looked into his stunning blue eyes, which shone with sincerity, and instantly forgave him. 

The company's mood was considerably lighter than it had been the preceding night, now that Aníron was on speaking terms with them once more. They continued their search for clues to Merry and Pippin's fate, searching the land around the forest and the river. Suddenly, Aragorn called to the company and they ran over to the ranger, who was holding something in his hand. He held it up for all to see, it was leaf with a golden hue, slowly turning brown. 'A _mellyrn_ leaf, but how did it come here?' Aníron asked. 'That is not all,' Gimli added, 'look at this!' He held up a jagged knife that he had found near to where the leaf was found, and also several pieces of cut cord. 

'Here is a strange riddle without a doubt,' Legolas said, 'A bound prisoner escapes both orcs and horsemen, and stops to cut his bonds, and then eats elvish waybread. But how and why?' The men discussed the possibilities of what could have happened for quite a long time as Aníron searched for more clues, finding nothing. She walked up to them, listening to the remainder of the conversation. 'It is my suggestion,' she added after they had stopped speaking, 'that we go into the forest and search for our friends there.' Gimli was not happy with this suggestion, but was less happy at the thought of walking to Edoras empty-handed, so he consented to follow.

Aníron and Legolas were the first to step under the eaves of the wood, and they instantly noticed the tenseness and the age of the wood. 'I almost feel young again,' Aníron breathed softly, and Legolas nodded his agreement, standing at her side. The group walked onward, their footsteps the only sound in the silent wood, until they reached the stream that ran through the forest, where two small sets of footprints were found. 'This is good tidings indeed!' Aragorn said examining the prints, 'though they are two days old. Let us go onward, in hope that we may find our friends.'

The company continued on through the forest, eventually coming to a large hill that rose somewhat out of the forest. They reached the top and gazed around them looking at the forest when Legolas' voice rang out. 'Look!' Aníron whirled around and followed his gaze, immediately noticing the old man wandering in the trees. Gimli did not see the man at first, but when he did, his immediate reaction was for the company to attack the man. 'Legolas, Aníron, draw your bows! Can you not see that it is Saruman, following our track in the woods?' Gimli whispered hastily. Aníron and Legolas drew their bows, but did not bring an arrow to the string as to shoot the man, they watched him carefully, making his way through the woods.

The old man spoke first, 'Well met my friends, I wish to speak with you, but shall you come down here, or shall I come up there?' Gimli was now in a panicked state, begging the elves to do something, but they would not do anything but watch the man's approach. The old man spoke again, this time in a commanding voice, 'Drop your bows master and lady elf, you will need them not.' Aníron's bow slipped from her hand and clattered on the stone, but she could not tell whether it was in shock, or from the command. Seconds later, Legolas' bow dropped as well.

The old man made his way up the hill on the stone steps that adorned its side, the company did not speak. 'Well met again, I say to you friends. Surely there is a tale worth hearing behind your group,' the man had now begun to speak again, and there was something familiar in his voice that Aníron could not place. The man continued talking, 'A man, a dwarf, and two elves, one of which a woman! Your tale must be strange indeed.' Aragorn was standing silently behind the elves and Gimli, so it surprised them all when he spoke, 'What is your name, and why do you wish to speak to us?' he said in a tone that sounded weary and yet strong.

'My name?' The old man said with a smile, 'Have you not already guessed it? You have heard it before. But come now, what of your tale?' He had not answered the question, but Aníron did not care, there was something about this man that she recognized, yet she could not place what it was. The old man turned away from the company to sit upon a pile of rocks and moss near the hill's edge. Gimli's hand went to his axe shaft, Aragorn drew his sword, and Legolas and picked up their bows as soon as the man's back was turned. Gimli leapt forward crying, 'Saruman! What have you done with our friends? Speak quickly or I will make a dent in your hat that even a wizard would find hard to deal with!' But the old man was too fast for Gimli, he stood up and his grey rags and tattered hat were thrown away, leaving shining white garments. He raised his staff and Gimli's axe clattered to the ground, and Aragorn's sword blazed with fire. Aníron and Legolas shot arrows into the air, against their will, which burst into flame shortly after leaving the bow.

'Mithrandir!' Aníron cried in surprise and recognition. 'Well met I say again to you all, though I did not expect to find the lady here' Gandalf replied with a smile. Aragorn was in shock beyond belief, as was the rest of the company, and could barely speak. ' Gandalf! You have returned to us, unlooked for, in our hour of greatest need,' Aragorn said, 'how is it that you came here?' Gandalf looked at them all, 'I would prefer to hear your story,' he said, his eyes resting on Aníron, 'and how this lady came to be in your company, for she should be in Lothlórien, among her people. They have great need of her in the Golden Wood.'


	9. The Golden Hall

Thank you once again for all of your reviews. This chapter might be a little boring and confusing, but don't worry, the chapters after this will be more exciting. There is not very much going on between Legolas and Aníron either, but that too will change soon. Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 9. The Golden Hall

Aníron was in shock. Her people needed her? How? Lórien had plenty of archers and ladies of the court; surely she could not be that missed. 'How is it that my people have need of me?' she asked Gandalf in an inquisitive tone. 'My lady,' Gandalf replied as if stating the obvious, 'a war is brimming and many are being injured on the borders of Lórien. You are the most skilled of all healers in the Golden Wood, without your skill, healing is very slow.' Aníron was extremely angered at this statement. Her eyes blazed like a fire and she seemed to grow taller as she faced the wizard in front of her. 'I am not a nurse to the wounded, I refuse to follow that path,' her temper was swelling, but she calmed when Legolas laid his hand on her shoulder.

Gandalf was obviously impressed by this show of power the elf lady had just displayed, 'Galadriel was a good teacher,' he said to her simply, before turning and listening to Aragorn's story. The Ranger related the story of their journey to Gandalf, piecing together what he himself had seen and what Legolas and Aníron had told him to create a full story. The old Wizard was quiet for some time after the story was finished. Aníron had begun to pace back and forth on the hill when he finally spoke.

'Your actions by the Falls of Rauros, Aragorn, do not exhibit what another man would have done in your place. I myself would not have allowed Aníron any further, but now I see the reasoning in your decision.' Aragorn smiled at Legolas, remembering the suspicions he had had about Legolas and Aníron's relationship, and how his suspicions had been confirmed in the occurrences of the past few days. Aragorn had not told Gandalf about the incident at the river the day before, but he was planning on speaking to Gandalf later about this and other incidents he had omitted. 

Gandalf was now speaking of his battle with the balrog in Moria, and Aníron shuddered to think of the horrible creature, and turned her thoughts from Moria to Lothlórien. She smiled remembering the sunlight through the _mellyrn_ leaves, and the sweet grasses of Cerin Amroth. She was jerked back from her daydreams by Gandalf's voice. 'I bring messages to your company from the Lady Galadriel,' the wizard said. Aníron watched as Legolas and Aragorn received and pondered their messages from the Lady, and was surprised when Gandalf turned to her.

'Galadriel seems to know that you are following our company and sends you this message: 

__

Where rides the lady, the lady in grey? 

So the songs in fair Lórien say. 

Beware Lady Aníron, for you do not know 

If your heart will lead you where you want it to go.'

Gandalf then fell silent and closed his eyes, wondering about the meanings of these messages. Aníron could not speak, she could barely breathe. She knew what Galadriel meant, but it confused her very much. Gimli then spoke breaking the silence, 'So the lady sends me no message?' he bowed his head. Aníron looked up at the dwarf as did Aragorn, but Legolas spoke to him. 'So you would have her speak of your death?' he asked. Gimli replied quietly, 'I would if she had naught else to say.' The entire company bowed their heads once more, but Gandalf rose and spoke to Gimli, telling him what words the lady had sent to him. Gimli's spirits were much raised by what the Lady had said to him and he sang loudly in the dwarf tongue, causing Aníron to laugh, which put the rest of the company in high spirits, for the elf lady's laughter was like the ringing of many bells.

'Come! We must make haste,' Gandalf said, leading the company out of the forest. 'It will be a weary walk, for our horses have not returned,' Legolas said to Gandalf, voicing the concerns of the rest of the company. 'Time presses, I will not walk,' Gandalf said, and he brought his fingers to his lips emitting a high pitched whistle. Far away, the sound of hoof beats could be heard. Four horses were speeding towards them, the leader with a coat of silver-grey.

The lead horse trotted up to Gandalf and nudged the old wizard with his nose affectionately. 'This is Shadowfax,' Gandalf said, 'and you will never see his like again, for he is chief of the Mearas of Rohan. The three other horses trotted up, and the company was in joy, for here were Hasufel, Arod, and Celebfindel, returning from their escape. 'Come, let us ride!' Gandalf called, and the company mounted, Gimli riding behind Gandalf, and rode towards Edoras.

Long the company followed Gandalf on Shadowfax, until night fell and the company dismounted to rest. Gimli fell asleep immediately, and Aragorn laid himself down on the grass, but Aníron stood in the night, gazing at the stars, singing softly with Legolas standing behind her. Gandalf noticed this, but said nothing. The company continued on under the cold moon, Shadowfax running tirelessly over the hills followed by Hasufel, Arod and Celebfindel. At dawn the company halted, gazing into the mountains at the glint of gold in the valley. They had reached Edoras.

The company rode on in the golden light of the clear morning. They rode over green mounds speckled with white flowers and reached the gates of Edoras. The guards there stopped them, speaking in a strange tongue. Gandalf replied in the same tongue and began speaking with the guards, until the gates were opened and the company rode forward. Aníron had drawn up her hood around her face once more, hiding her face from the world once more. The company walked until they reached the door into the hall of Medusled, where the door warden greeted them.

'I am Háma, Doorward of Théoden. Here you must set aside your weapons before you enter.' Aníron walked forward silently, placing her long silver knife on the floor and setting her bow and quiver against the wall. Legolas did the same and addressed the doorward, 'Do not touch either of these weapons, for they were a gift from Galadriel of Lothlórien and are dear to me.' Háma nodded, his eyes wide in wonder, 'I assure you that no man will touch them.' Aragorn was next, but he took much persuading to cast aside his sword, as did Gimli with his axe. Eventually all of the weapons of the company were placed on the wall, save Gandalf's staff, which he was permitted to keep.

The company stepped into Théoden's hall, and Aníron gazed about her in wonder at the golden pillars of the hall. At the end of the hall, a great gilded chair was set, and upon it sat Théoden, Lord of the Mark. The old man was stooped over with age, and his snow-white hair fell from his head. He wore a golden circlet with a single white diamond upon his head, and his eyes gleamed with a youthful light. Behind his chair stood a woman in white, and in front of it, a man with a pale face and heavily lidded eyes sat.

'Hail Théoden!' Gandalf cried, 'I have returned, and a storm gathers. Friends must join together, lest each be singly destroyed.' Théoden rode from his chair and began to speak, 'I greet you, but your welcome here is doubtful, Master Gandalf. Trouble follows you like crows, and you bring little help. Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow? Answer me this.' The king sat once more in his chair and the man with heavily lidded eyes spoke, 'My master speaks truthfully that you come without welcome. It is seldom that you come and do not cause trouble in our courts.' The man now looked upon the company who stood behind Gandalf. 'This must be the group that Éomer reported having found on our north border,' His eyes rested on Aníron, 'Though he did not say that they traveled with a hooded figure. You! Remove your hood in the presence of the king!' The man barked sharply. 

Aníron removed her hood, revealing her feminine features. The lady that stood behind Théoden gasped, and the man looked at the elf maiden in interest. 'Here is something unexpected!' he cried out to the court, 'A woman travels with this company, but what purpose does she have?' The man's eyes gleamed with an evil light and the company gaped in shock at this suggestion. Legolas was about to leap forward and kill the man with his bare hands, but Gandalf held him back. 'You speak of that which you do not know, Wormtongue,' Gandalf said, 'This lady is second in command to Galadriel, who clad the company as you see them here, there is no blemish on her soul.' 

Wormtongue sneered at the company, not believing Gandalf's tale, 'So you are in league with the sorceress of the Golden Wood? You are indeed not to be trusted.' Gandalf simply replied, 'You have become a witless worm, keep your forked tongue silent.' He raised his staff and the light darkened and a flash like that of lightning shone in the hall. When the light returned, Wormtongue was lying face down on the floor. Gandalf spoke to Théoden, and the king rose from his chair, striding slowly down the hall. Gandalf led the king out of the hall and bade him look upon his kingdom and breath free air once more.

Aníron stayed in the hall, watching the company exit, and turning to the walls where many murals were painted. The lady in white came and stood beside her. 'I am called Éowyn, what is your name and how did you come to join your company?' she asked quietly. Aníron turned to her, looking upon the lady of Rohan, noting her cold beauty. 'I am Aníron, called the Twilight Star of Lórien. How I came to join the company is a tale that will be told in time,' she replied turning her attention back to the murals. Háma strode into the hall, and seeing the two ladies he stopped and called out to Éowyn. 'Lady,' he called, 'Your brother is to be released!' and he ran down the hall towards the dungeons.

'Who is your brother?' Aníron asked the lady with interest. 'My brother's name is Éomer, and he was imprisoned for threatening death to Wormtongue in this hall,' Éowyn replied, 'Come we must go out and meet him.' Éowyn grabbed Aníron's hand and pulled her out of the hall and into the courtyard where Théoden, Gandalf, and the rest of the company were standing. Legolas was looking for Aníron, and was relieved when she appeared in the doorway. Éowyn stepped forward and stood behind her king, while Aníron was standing next to Legolas next to Gandalf who was speaking to Théoden.

Éomer came forward several minutes later and began to speak with Théoden and Gandalf. A tremendous change came over the king and he was no longer weary and bent, but proud and tall. They spoke of war and the call was taken up around the city, Rohan was going to war!

That afternoon, a feast was held for the king and his guests, so that strategies of war could be discussed. Gandalf sat next to Théoden, and Aragorn next to Gandalf, but Legolas and Aníron sat away from them. The two elves were speaking, when Éomer came up behind Aníron. 'Is this seat taken?' he asked, gesturing towards the seat on Aníron's left side. 'Not at all, Lord, please sit down,' Aníron replied with a smile. Legolas' blood boiled as Éomer began to speak with Aníron, smiling at her and making her laugh. Gimli noticed Legolas' mood change and the looks of death that he was giving the horse lord. 'Legolas, are you jealous of him?' Gimli asked when he saw fire ignite in Legolas' eyes. Legolas turned to his friend, unable to keep his temper in check. 'Who does he think he is? He has no chance with her, so why is he even trying?' He hissed. 

After the feast, men came and offered the company mail and helms so that thy could ride to war with them. Aníron refused any mail or helm that they offered her, saying that she already had mail of her own, and that she needed no helm. When the company had been arrayed for war, they followed Théoden and Gandalf down to the gates, where thousands of horsemen were waiting for their king. 

The company mounted and Éomer rode up to Aníron, Gimli mounted behind the horse lord. 'Lady, it would be an honor if you would ride by my side, will you ride with me?' He asked, sincerity in his voice. 'I will ride with you, only if Legolas rides by my side,' Aníron replied, looking to Legolas who smiled and rode up next to her. 'Then it is settled!' Éomer said happily, kissing Aníron's hand, 'Come!' We ride to war!' The company rode forward, following Théoden and Gandalf north to Isengard.


	10. Helm's Deep

Thank you for your reviews. I really enjoy writing the jealousy between Legolas and Éomer; it has a lot of potential for my creativity. I appreciate that people enjoy the jealousy, because usually Legolas is perfect, not that that's a bad thing, but I want to show that he has some bad qualities too. This chapter is a little intense and graphic, so be warned now. 

Chapter 10. Helm's Deep

Éomer watched Aníron as the company rode north. He could not help but be enamored of this beautiful elf lady. She was graceful, and she seemed an angel clad in silver amongst the greys and browns of the other riders. Even as she rode, a light seemed to shine from her, her star-bright hair flowing behind her in the wind. He would do anything to win this lady's heart, but there was one large obstacle.

Legolas was aware of the horse lord's eyes on Aníron. His blood boiled whenever he thought of Éomer, and he could not bear the thought of his beloved with that mortal man. Then a voice spoke in the back of his head, 'Remember your days in Lórien, you and she spent many blissful days together. Your love is deep and strong, one man cannot take it from you.' Legolas relaxed and softly began to sing of Lothlórien, for his memories of the days he had spent there had returned and he was remembering the bliss he had felt, wishing it could have never ended. 

Aníron heard Legolas' song and sighed, remembering the bliss they had in Lórien. She smiled and began to sing the ballad of Nimrodel once more in memory of that day. Éomer was confused, he did not understand anything that the two elves were saying, but he dearly wished to know. Aragorn, who was riding beside him, smiled at the two elves, but then, noticed Éomer's confusion. 'What troubles you, Éomer?' he asked the horse lord. Éomer turned to him replying, 'I do not know what they are saying, but I would like to know.' Aragorn laughed, telling him that they were simply singing a ballad and there was nothing to be worried about.

The company made camp just after dark. They had been riding for several hours and many were exhausted by the endless ride. Gimli had made a small fire for the company to sit around and Aragorn, Éomer, and Gimli were sitting around it talking and eating. Gimli looked up to see that Legolas and Aníron were nowhere to be seen and he alerted Aragorn to the matter. Aragorn was not worried, however, and he continued with his meal. Éomer stood, and walked to find the elves.

Not far away, Legolas and Aníron stood together on a hill, looking up at the stars. Legolas turned to Aníron, gazing at her and drinking in her beauty. 'Renech i lu i erui govannem?' He murmured in her ear, 'Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen.' Aníron looked up into Legolas' eyes and whispered, 'Melamin.' He bent down and kissed her gently, both of them shining in the moonlight. Aníron pulled back slowly, 'We should go back,' she said, not wanting to leave, but knowing she must. 'You go on,' Legolas said, 'I will follow soon.' He kissed her brow and she walked towards camp only to meet... 

'Éomer!' She cried in surprise, 'What are you doing here?' A look of relief played on Éomer's face as he found her, 'We were wondering where you were, lady.' His hand reached out and touched her face, and his finger traced the contours of her face. Aníron moved her head away; he was making her feel uncomfortable. This action jerked Éomer out of a daze, 'Come, I will lead you back to camp,' he said offering his arm to her. She took his arm and he led her back to the light of the fire, mentally kicking himself for what he had done.

The next morning, the riders were packed and set to ride by dawn. Aníron had told Legolas about Éomer's actions the night before, and the entire company was sullen. As they rode, there were no songs or laughter, and barely anyone spoke. The air seemed to grow more and more heavy as they rode closer to Isengard. A weary man came and spoke to Théoden, urging them to go on to Helm's Gate. Gandalf left soon after these words were spoken, calling to the company to expect him at Helm's Gate. 'What does he mean by that?' Aníron asked Aragorn, her voice troubled by this news. 'I know not,' he replied, 'but I will await him nonetheless.' The company turned from the road to Isengard, heading southward to Helm's Deep. They rode on, night falling around them, not stopping until they reached Helm's Gate.

Soon after, the company stood posted at certain points on the Deeping Wall, helping to guard it against the inevitable attack. The skies were dark, and Aníron could sense a storm coming, she fingered her bow restlessly. Gimli noticed her restlessness, 'Nervous my lady?' He asked with an evil grin, 'Do not worry, the first battle is always the worst. But you have nothing to fear when I am around.' Aníron turned to him with a slight smirk, 'I will remember to remind you of that, sir dwarf.' Gimli looked shocked and insulted at this statement, and Legolas was finding it hard not to laugh. 

Time passed by slowly, and Aníron was growing more and more tense by the minute. She did not like the feeling that was growing inside her mind, and she did not wish to linger in this place any longer. Suddenly, a great cry erupted from the dike ahead of them, and flames could be seen in the darkness, along with screams of pain. 'It is not long before that force comes to us, I fear,' Legolas said to Aníron and she nodded, watching the destruction taking place.

A little after midnight, the sky was utterly black, and the foreboding in Aníron's heart grew to its peak. Suddenly lightning flashed, and it was clear to all that the battle had begun. Creeping figures rushed towards the wall and arrows rained upon the wall. The sound of horns being blown echoed through the night, and then the rain started to fall. Then, the enemy halted, no answering arrow came from the wall above them, any challenge of battle echoed from its heights. Then, the answer came, arrows flew from the heights and stones fell from slings. The enemy retreated, but then returned with incredible force, and trumpets sounded once more from the height of the wall.

Aníron and Legolas were firing arrows faster than the eye could see. The other archers on the wall were amazed by the skill of the two elves. Their movements were fluid and they were completely calm amid the chaos around them. Gimli had gone temporarily missing, but they could not worry about him, for they had larger problems to deal with. The supply of arrows was low and they could not continue to stay upon the wall forever. Gimli returned axe in hand patting the blade, 'Two orcs I have felled,' he announced happily. The elves looked at him, eyebrows raised, 'I must make my count at least twenty,' Legolas said, 'but that is only a few leaves in the forest.' Aníron spoke with a laugh, 'A few indeed! My count must be at least thirty or more, but my supply of arrows is running low.' She sped off down the wall, pausing every now and then to pick up discarded arrows, placing them in her empty quiver.

Legolas and Gimli stared after her, somewhat shocked and impressed. They then turned back to the business at hand. Legolas ran in the direction that Aníron had gone, and came upon a large group of orc fighting to gain entrance behind the gate, he drew his long silver knife, and leapt into the battle.

Éomer was fighting alongside Aragorn, his sword flashing as he beheaded an orc that had come up behind Aragorn. He turned and saw a large orc coming straight for him, sword raised, when it stopped and fell face forward with an arrow sticking out of it's skull. Aníron lowered her bow, a disgusted look on her face as she examined the orc. 'What a waste of an arrow,' she said shaking her head and drawing her sword. Éomer looked at her in shock, 'Thank...you.' He managed to stutter. She looked at him with a smile, but then turned and ran an orc through with her silver blade. He continued to watch her as she went sword on sword with an orc in front of her. He had never seen anyone fight like that, such fluid movements and carefree style. A cry from Aragorn alerted him that there was still a battle going on and he quickly slew an orc that had been slinking towards them, mace in hand.

Legolas made his way towards Aragorn during a lull in the battle. He and Éomer were cleaning the blackened blood off of their swords, and sitting on a large rock. 'Have you seen Aníron?' Legolas called to them in concern. A hooded figure who had also been sitting on the rock turned their head towards his voice, 'Legolas? Is anything wrong?' Aníron drew down her hood, her face had a long cut on one cheek, and her hair was wet and muddy, but it was still her. He smiled and ran over to Aníron, embracing her in relief.

Aragorn cleared his throat loudly, startling Legolas who let go of Aníron quickly, blood rising in his cheeks from embarrassment. Aragorn could not help smirking at him, 'We are in the middle of a battle, and though this is a touching moment, we must not tarry.' At this time, Gimli appeared and the company separated, once more going to battle. 

Some time later, Aragorn stole his way back up to the stair, where Legolas was sitting with a bent bow and a single arrow. As the two ran up the stairs Legolas called to Aragorn, 'Have you seen Gimli or Aníron?' The elf's voice was strained with worry. 'Alas, we were swept apart in battle,' Aragorn replied, 'but fear not, Éomer was with them and he will not let them fall.' Legolas was not relieved at this news, he did not trust Éomer with Aníron, and he feared for her safety.

Aníron stood next to Éomer, wielding her sword against the orcs that faced her. They were slightly outnumbered and had been cornered with only a few other men and Gimli. Suddenly, a large host of men came to their aid and Éomer leapt forward, followed closely by Gimli and Aníron. Gimli swung his axe, beheading several orcs in one blow. Aníron had stocked up on arrows that she had taken from dead orcs, and was now firing them rapidly, felling orcs that dared to come within firing range.

Gimli had taken a blow to the head, and was now bleeding badly, and yet he still continued to fight. Aníron fired her last arrow into a large orc that was about to decapitate Éomer. She put away her damaged bow, and drew her sword, once again going sword on sword with an orc. Yellow eyes met golden-green as she glared into the eyes of the orc she was fighting. Their swords were locked and she was beginning to falter. She shoved the creature backward with her last ounce of strength and drove her sword through its chest. Suddenly, she felt excruciating pain in her left shoulder and turned to see a small dagger sticking out of it. She pulled it out, examining the tip. Good, it was not poisoned. 

Blood was seeping through Aníron's left shoulder, and she was beginning to feel faint from blood loss. She did not see the orc coming, sword raised and then it hit her, pain over pain, it was excruciating. She sucked in air with a hiss and looked down. There was a large slash on the right side of hr body, blood was pouring from it and she could almost see her ribs. Right there she almost fainted, but Éomer caught her and held her up.

Éomer looked at the elf maiden in his arms and almost began to cry. Her eyes were beginning to cloud over in pain, and her clothes were covered in ruby blood. She looked up at him, her eyes still holding a little strength. 'Éomer,' Aníron gasped, tears pouring down her face 'You have been like a brother to me, but please do something for me.' Éomer was crying now as well, 'I would do anything for you,' he replied quietly. She smiled at him, tears in her half-closed eyes, 'Please tell Legolas that I love him.' Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. Éomer was heartbroken; he did not know what to do. 'We must get to the caverns!' He called to the remaining men and the dwarf that stood around him. The remaining company fled into the caverns, Gimli ran beside Éomer, in tears, for he had seen Aníron's body in Éomer's arms.

The sound of a horn echoed throughout the Helm and Théoden rode from Helm's Gate with his riders. In dawn's first light they rode, bathed in the light, and no orc could withstand them. Then they sat silent on their horses gazing at the Deeping Comb, instead of green grasses; there now stood a mighty forest. Saruman's forces were trapped between the forest and the riders, both of which they feared. Then over the ridge, a rider in white came followed by one thousand men on foot. 'Behold the White Rider!' Aragorn cried, 'Gandalf is come again!' Saruman's forces were panicked and ran into the forest from the army that had just come over the mountain, but they did not return from the forest, and were never seen again.

Legolas and Aragorn rode forward to meet Gandalf along with Théoden, when a great shout was heard coming from the Dike. Éomer walked ahead of all of those coming from the Dike, with Gimli beside him, a linen bandage stained with blood upon his brow. Éomer saw Gandalf, Théoden, and Aragorn, but his eyes rested on Legolas as he walked towards them. Legolas dismounted, and ran to meet them. 'Gimli! You are alive!' He called running to meet his friend. He then looked to Éomer sensing something was amiss. 'Éomer,' he said quietly, 'Where is Aníron?' The horse lord bowed his head, and the sudden realization hit Legolas like an arrow to his heart.

Silent tears streamed down Legolas' face, and Aragorn and Gimli comforted him in the dawn's light at Helm's Deep.


	11. Decisions and Star Gazing

Thank you for your reviews, and also thank you to Moriah and Angela for finally reading and reviewing my story. I know that the last chapter was, intense and the first thing that my sister, and many of my friends, said to me after she read it was 'So, she's just dead?' I must remind everyone that I only _implied_ that she had died; I never actually said it. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 11. Decisions and Star Gazing

Legolas was beside himself with grief. Aníron couldn't be dead; it was unthinkable, impossible. His blue eyes were filled with tears as he looked up to face Éomer and the rest of the company. He started to say something, but then broke down in tears once more. Aragorn took over, 'Éomer,' he said softly, 'Where is her body?' The horse lord looked at him, coming out of a daze. 'I will lead you to her,' he said, his voice choked with emotion. Éomer led the company to the caves followed by Gandalf, then Aragorn with Legolas and Gimli. 

They came to the cave where a temporary infirmary had been established. Many men lay on cots upon the floor and nurses were tending to some of them. One of the nurses recognized Éomer and led them to a small corner where the figure of a maiden lay on a cot as if sleeping. She had been bandaged around her chest and her left shoulder, but blood no longer stained the garments. Her face was grey; light no longer radiated from her skin. Legolas cast himself down by her side and grasped her hand, weeping and whispering in Sindarin.

Aragorn crouched down next to his friend, who was now softly calling her name, trying to wake her. 'Legolas,' he said softly, 'Legolas, there is nothing that we can do...' Gandalf stepped forward, and bent down over Aníron, placing his hands on her shoulders and closing his eyes. After about five minutes he opened them again, 'She can be saved, she is not entirely dead' The company looked at him in shock. 'Aragorn,' Gandalf said suddenly, 'Do you have Athelas?' The Ranger searched his pack, and came up with a small sprig of leaves, which Gandalf promptly seized and ordered for some boiling water. 

When the water had been brought, Gandalf crushed the leaves and threw them in the boiling water. A sweet scent filled the small room, and the inhabitants felt refreshed by the tingling smell of the plant. Aragorn helped to remove the bandages that covered her chest, revealing a large slash that cut almost to the bone. Gandalf bathed the wound with the water, and then covered it again with clean bandages. He did the same with her shoulder, and then placed his hands on her forehead, muttering in some forgotten tongue. Then they waited.

All was dark, Aníron felt that she was drowning in the darkness, but then a light came, and she could hear a voice stronger than the darkness pulling her up into the light. A sweet smell was all around her and her lungs ached horribly. Breathe! All of her senses screamed at her to breathe. She took a small breath and there was pain! The pain was overwhelming, but it felt so good. She took a deeper breath and the pain was almost gone. Light was all around her, and she opened her eyes to see a room of people all around her.

Aníron opened her eyes at last, and looked around inquisitively. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but before she could; Legolas has flung himself at her, tears running down his face. He held her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, but only lasted a couple of seconds. It was not long before Aníron noticed that she was crying as well. Legolas released her and looked into her eyes, 'I thought I had lost you,' he whispered, not noticing the astounded group of people around them. 'By Ilúvatar,' Aníron whispered, 'I love you, Legolas.' He pulled her closer and kissed her brow softly, stroking her long silken hair. Gandalf smiled at the elves and turned to the small group that had gathered around her bed. 'Come,' he said, placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, 'We must let them be for a short time, they have been through much in this past day.' The company walked out of the room, but Éomer turned and looked back at Aníron, who was now resting her head on Legolas' shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Éomer felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Aragorn's grey eyes looking at him. Not a word passed between the two men as they walked out of the cavern, but Aragorn could sense that the horse lord was jealous of Legolas. He stopped Éomer just before they joined the rest of the group. 'Éomer,' he said quietly, 'are you alright? You seem tense.' The horse lord looked up at him, his eyes cold, but his voice was choked with emotion. 'What can I do, Aragorn,' he asked, 'I cannot resist Aníron. She is a flame, and I am a moth, drawn to her beauty and to my doom.' Éomer sighed and cast his eyes down and walked away, leaving Aragorn at the cave's entrance.

Several hours later, Aníron was well enough to leave the infirmary and she walked out, her head held high with pride and dignity. Legolas walked behind her, even though she had protested, not wishing to lose sight of her again. Aníron saw Éomer, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf standing around a small fire and ran towards them, calling out their names. All of their heads turned at once, and they rose to meet the lady. She embraced them all, even Gimli, and laughed in pure joy of seeing them all again.

When she reached Éomer, she saw the happiness and pain in his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'Thank you,' she whispered in his ear, 'you saved my life and I am grateful.' She kissed his cheek and he smiled in pleasure, taking her hand and kissing it, not noticing the scowl he was receiving from Legolas. Gandalf was looking on thoughtfully, his hand on his chin stroking his beard. 'Legolas,' he said to the elf at his side, 'May I have a word with you?'

The wizard led Legolas away from the camp, to a more secluded area, where they would not be seen or overheard. 'You wanted to speak with me?' Legolas asked in a soft voice. Gandalf responded in a serious tone, 'Aníron is a wonderful woman, but I fear for her safety in the travels ahead.' Legolas began to speak, but Gandalf silenced him, 'I know that she can fight well in battle, but it is not only in the battles that I fear for her life. The sea grows nearer with every step that she takes, if the longing is awakened in her, there is no telling what will happen.' The elf was watching him intently with an icy blue gaze. 

'Also, the words of Galadriel have been long in my mind,' Gandalf continued with a sigh, 'Do you know that her heart will always be with you? She will long for her home soon enough, and there is another obstacle in your love.' Legolas' eyes widened, 'Surely, she would not choose Éomer over me...' He stuttered, but Gandalf only bowed his head, 'Aníron has long been in Éomer's mind and eyes, and many other men are bound to feel the same way about her, she is in constant danger from them.' Legolas looked down at his feet, he had never thought of that before. Gandalf forced his chin up, 'You cannot keep her here, Legolas,' he said, and Legolas slowly shook his head, turning away from the wizard.

Legolas made his way slowly back to camp just as the stars came into the sky. Aníron came up to him, she was clothed all in silver and shining white, and he forgot his troubles as soon as he saw her. 'Follow me,' she said with a smile, her eyes shining green in the starlight. They came to a grassy secluded hill that had a clear view of the stars and moon, but also the small camp below them. He turned to face her, brushing a stray strand of hair off of her delicate face. Her face shone in the moonlight, and her could not help but stare at her in awe. 'Why did you bring me here?' he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

Aníron looked at him with bliss written on her face and in her eyes. 'It brought back memories of the first time I met you,' she replied softly. He kissed her, and they sank down to their knees in the grass. She returned the kiss then pulled back, her fingers unhooking the brooch of his cloak, removing the soft material and laying it on the ground. Legolas looked at Aníron, somewhat shocked at what she had just done. He kissed her and laid her down on his cloak with a smile, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' She laughed and pulled him down, kissing his neck softly.

They lay together on the hill, watching the stars fade as dawn approached over the mountains. Legolas turned to Aníron, and kissed her cheek, waking her from her dreams. 'Come, they will have worried about us,' He said softly, handing her most of her clothes and her boots. She smiled at him, and pulled her vest and lace up corset on over her white tunic. When both of them were fully dressed, they walked down to camp in high spirits.

Aragorn watched them come back into camp from the shadows of a nearby tree. 'Where have you two been all night?' He asked with a smile and his arms crossed. 'We were watching the stars,' Aníron replied innocently and Legolas smiled, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. Aragorn shook his head muttering 'Elves' under his breath and going back to smoking his pipe. Aníron walked by him and looked at him with a smirk. 'I would like to remind you that Arwen is an elf, Master Aragorn,' she smiled and walked away, hearing Aragorn's laughter.

When Éomer and Gandalf came into their camp, They was surprised to see that everyone was in high spirits, laughing and joking with one another. 'What has gotten into them, I wonder,' Éomer asked Gandalf, but the wizard did not reply, clearly seeing the twinkles in Aníron and Legolas' eyes. Gandalf's voice boomed over the camp, 'Come my friends; we are riding to Isengard today. Pack your belongings quickly for we must leave soon after the sun rises.' The company got to work, packing and gathering all that they needed, and soon, they were mounted on horseback, heading towards the place where Théoden and his riders were waiting.

'Come! We ride to Isengard!' Théoden called to them all, and the company rode into the forest to Isengard as the sun rose over the hills.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I was not expecting to write the 'star-gazing' incident between Legolas and Aníron, but the interaction just felt so right between them that I had to do it. Please tell me what you think!


	12. Riding to Isengard

Thank you for your reviews and everything. I am glad that you liked everything, or almost everything, in that last chapter. Lynliss, I am not at all offended by your comment and any more criticism is greatly appreciated. I don't particularly enjoy reading flames though, so please do not flame. I have a lot of schoolwork to do, so I will be publishing chapters at a much slower pace. Aníron's full name is Aníron Tindómerel, which means 'Desire Daughter of the Twilight.' I chose her surname from The Silmarillion. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 12. Riding to Isengard 

As the company rode into the strange forest, Aníron could sense a great wrath about her. The branches of the trees rustled and many voices seemed to cry out in distress. 'I do not much care for the feel of this place,' Gimli muttered, holding on to her slender waist with strong hands. Aníron laughed a little, attempting to breathe. 'Master Dwarf, please release your hold on my waist,' she said with a forced smile, 'If you wish to ride with me, I suggest not suffocating me first.' Legolas smiled as he rode next to her and Gimli released his hold a little, allowing her room to breathe.

Legolas looked over at her, his eyes shining as he remembered the events of the previous night. If anything, he had become intoxicated with love for her, and longed to touch her soft skin once more. Aragorn seemed to notice the faraway look in his friend's eyes and smiled, remembering times that seemed so long ago when he was with Arwen. Aragorn shook himself mentally, reminding himself that bigger things were at hand, and he alerted Legolas of this by calling to him. 'Legolas!' he called, 'Look out for that tree branch!' The elf looked up and just barely missed hitting his blonde head on the thick branch, but getting hit in the face with a low hanging limb. 

Gimli roared with laughter and Aragorn's laughter filled the air as well. Aníron looked at Legolas in concern, attempting to stifle her own laughter, a smile on her rose petal lips. 'Are you alright?' she asked, leaning towards him enough to gently touch his cheek. He began to laugh as well, after the shock had worn off, and kissed her cheek in thanks for her concern. A light blush spread over her face, but faded quickly as they rushed onward, the rest of the riders having left them behind when they had stopped.

'These woods are so strange, and beautiful,' Legolas murmured to Aníron, gazing in her eyes as they rode in the rear of the company. Gimli spoke up from behind Aníron, startling both of the elves, 'So you have forgotten my presence have you?' The dwarf had noticed that his friend was looking at this lady with desire in his eyes. Gimli spoke again, 'And these woods are nothing compared to the caverns of Helm's Deep...' The dwarf spoke animatedly of the caves and their beauty, but Legolas did not hear a word his friend said, for in his eyes there was something far more beautiful than some cave.

Her shimmering hair flowed out behind her as Aníron rode, free from any burden. Legolas had offered to take Gimli on his own horse, as she had been forced to listen about the beauty of the caves for several hours. She rode up next to Gandalf at the head of the riders. 'What news from the rear of the company, lady?' The old wizard asked her with a smile, noticing the radiance that surrounded her, and the laughter in her eyes. 'I have just finished listening about the wonders of the caverns in Helm's Deep, as told by an expert on caves,' she said with a laugh. Gandalf laughed as well, 'Gimli is quite the enthusiast,' he said, 'What news of Aragorn and Legolas? Are they well?' Aníron sighed softly and happily at the mention of Legolas, and Gandalf's suspicions were confirmed, Legolas had not spoken to her last night.

Éomer had been riding at the head of the company with Théoden and Gandalf all morning, and greatly wanted the chance to see Aníron again. He turned his head, and saw her speaking with Gandalf; smiling and looking very much healed. There was a light in her eyes that had not been there before, and she seemed to laugh more easily. Éomer took leave of Théoden, and rode over to Gandalf and, more specifically, Aníron.

'Greetings lady!' He called to her, and Aníron turned to him with a smile, 'It is wonderful to see you, Éomer!' Aníron had not seen him since the day before and happily engaged him in conversation. As they were speaking, Gandalf was silent, remembering the conversation between himself and Legolas the day before. 'Surely she would not choose Éomer over me...' Legolas' words echoed in the wizard's mind. He looked over at the elf lady next to him. She was speaking with Éomer, but she did not have the same look on her face as when she spoke to Legolas. 'I will speak to Théoden later,' Gandalf muttered to himself as Aníron rode back to where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were waiting.

At long last, the company exited the woods and reached the road that reached from Edoras to the Fords of Isen. As the company began to follow the route to the fords Legolas cried out, 'There are eyes! Eyes such as i have never seen before peering out of the wood!' The rest of the company halted, turning to look upon the forest, but Legolas began to ride back. 'Let me down! I wish to see no eyes!' Gimli cried in distress trying to clamber down from Arod's back. Aníron stopped Legolas from going onward with a single word. 'Legolas,' she called to him, and he stopped looking back at her. Suddenly, three strange creatures walked out of the wood, and Aníron and Legolas' eyes grew wide at the sight.

Twelve feet tall they stood, clad in grey and brown. Their long limbs were at their sides and their hands had many fingers. They took long strides and approached the company, but did not heed the riders, stopping to emit low and musical calls from their mouths. Thus, the Riders of Rohan, Aragorn, Gimli, Aníron, and Legolas, first beheld the Ents of Fangorn Forest. The elves sat speechless upon their horses, and Gimli looked as if he would faint. Many of the rider's hands strayed to their sword hilts, but Gandalf stopped them. 'They are only but herdsmen let them be. They do not heed us at all.' He called to them and Théoden gasped to see the characters of old songs walk out into the sunlight.

As the Ents passed them by, the company continued on towards the Fords of Isen. Legolas had followed reluctantly, his eyes still darting back to the forest in which the Ents had disappeared. Aníron looked at him in concern, 'Legolas, please you will be left behind,' she called to him, and he was lead back into reality by her voice. 'Come let us ride!' Legolas said and they sped off to join the company. Gimli had decided to ride once again with Aníron, 'Lest Legolas tried to go back into that wretched forest once more,' and was clutching tightly to her waist. 'Must you ride so quickly?' he called to her. Legolas laughed at the dwarf's face, which looked as if he was being thrown into a flaming pit instead of riding a horse. 'Would you like to be left behind?' She replied, and Gimli was silent for some time afterwards.

The company rode onward and darkness fell around them until the moon rose casting pale light all around them. As the company reached the Fords of Isen, Aníron gasped at the sight of the riverbed. The river seemed to have almost completely dried, and the bottom could be seen, cracked and covered in small stones. She averted her eyes but then saw a mound, ringed with stones and spears. Éomer and Gandalf had dropped back in the ranks, and were now even with Aníron, Legolas, and Aragorn. 'Friends have labored here,' the horse lord whispered, seeing Aníron's distress at the sight. 'Here lie all of the Riders of the Mark that fell here,' Gandalf said quietly, and the company bowed their heads in respect for the dead. They crossed the river, and continued on the ancient highway to Isengard.

At around midnight, they had ridden five leagues from the fords, and stopped along the riverbank, for Théoden was weary of travel. Aníron woke Gimli, whom she had moved to sit in front of her for he was falling asleep, and he would have fallen off of Celebfindel if he sat otherwise. The dwarf fell asleep as soon as he had been placed on the ground, but Aníron stayed awake, and walked over to where Legolas sat gazing at the clear night sky.

Legolas stood as Aníron approached, offering her his hand. As she placed her hand in his, she was pulled forward into a passionate embrace. Legolas released her and placed his hands on her delicate cheeks, feeling the silken softness of her skin and the contours of her face. Aníron sighed, 'If only the river was flowing.' Legolas looked at her in surprise, 'Why do you wish for the river to flow?' She smiled simply, and laughed, 'I would like very much to bathe, only without you spying on me this time.' A smile crossed the elven prince's features as he remembered the last time she had attempted to bathe. 'Would you like me to join you?' he joked, and started to laugh, until he saw the look on Aníron's face. She grinned devilishly, pulling him gently towards her, 'That was the whole idea.'

Aragorn watched the elves kiss in the moonlight. He hadn't heard what was said between them, but he watched this and smiled. He had simply followed to make sure that they were not going to stray too far from camp. There were also wolves in this area, and he did not want either of them attacked by a pack of wolves. Something in his conscience told him that he should go back to the campsite, and he turned away from Aníron and Legolas.

Aníron sat leaning back against Legolas, her head on his shoulder. Legolas had wrapped his arms around her waist and was smiling down at her. He cherished these moments, never wanting them to end. Pale green eyes peered up at him, Aníron's eyes had lost almost all of their golden hue in the past few days, and a soft voice soon followed, 'We should go back soon, they will miss us.' Legolas stood holding Aníron in his arms. 'Put me down! I can walk on my own,' she protested with a laugh, 'Put me dow...' Legolas silenced her with a passionate kiss, and then stood her on the grass in front of him. Together they walked towards camp, Aníron smiling at Legolas with love shining in her eyes.

Just as the elves walked into camp, the voices of those set out to guard the camp cried out in dismay and shock. A mist, darker than night, was creeping along the ground, slowly engulfing the camp and the river. Gandalf's voice echoed through the mist, and Aníron could just barely make out a figure in shining white several feet ahead of where she and Legolas stood. 'Do not draw your weapons! It will pass, stay calm!' Gandalf's voice calmed and alarmed her at the same time, and she grabbed onto Legolas' arm. He pulled her closer to comfort her, and then he looked up into the sky. The stars could still be seen through the mist. 'Aníron, love, look at the stars,' he whispered, and he felt her look up. The light of Eärendil, most beloved star of the elves, shone down through the mist to reassure them, and an aura began to shine once more from Aníron.

Galadriel's voice seemed to echo softly in her head, 'Fear not, Tindómerel, for Eärendil will guide you when all other lights go out.' So long ago, Galadriel had spoken these words to her, and had given her that name, Tindómerel. It had been a pet name for so long, but now it had special meaning, for she was the daughter of the twilight. Her light shone true in the darkness, kindled by her love for Legolas. The soft sound of water trickling over rocks filled the air and Aníron turned to see the river flowing once more. 

The dark mist eventually passed, and the Isen filled its banks once more, slowly flowing in the direction of Isengard. Legolas looked down at the woman in his arms, Aníron was watching the river lazily, her head on his shoulder. 'Do you still wish to bathe, my lady?' he asked innocently, causing her to look up at him in surprise. She smiled, and he led her to a more secluded part of the riverbank, where they could not be seen. The stars shone brightly above the river.

Aníron sat by the side of the river, drying her hair with an old blanket she had brought. Legolas watched her intently. He was already clothed and dried, and he was waiting for Aníron to finish drying her hair so that they could return to camp. He watched as she ran her fingers through her silken hair, smoothing it. This was more than he could stand. Legolas stood and walked over to the rock where she was sitting. Aníron felt Legolas' arms slide around her shoulders, she turned her head meeting astonishingly blue eyes with her own pale green. 'How can you be so beautiful?' He breathed in her ear, softly kissing her neck. Aníron blushed in pleasure, allowing Legolas to pick her up off of the rock, and then place her down on the riverbank. 'Come,' he whispered, taking her arm and leading her back to camp.

At dawn, the entire camp had already been packed, and the riders were prepared to travel the final miles to Isengard. There was a heavy fog about them, accompanied by a foul smell. Gimli rode behind Legolas once more, and Aníron rode beside him. The company made their way up to the highway once more, still weary from the day before. 

In the dim light, Aníron and Legolas could just barely make out the arm of the mountain reaching around them. They had entered Nan Curunír, the Wizard's Vale, and the Gates of Isengard could be seen through the fog.


	13. Isengard

Thank you once again for all of your reviews. Thanks once more to Moriah for reading and reviewing my story. No, Moriah, I am not going to switch Aníron for a girl who looks more like you, Aníron does not even look like me in the first place! Anyway, that little argument aside, please continue to read and review my story. Remember any suggestions or criticism is accepted with open arms. Sorry that this is taking so long, I have a ton of school work and band auditions. Please continue to read and review!

Chapter 13. Isengard

Legolas looked around him, trying to decipher shapes in the dense fog. He could feel Gimli tense up behind him on Arod's back. Aníron seemed worried at the sight of the objects in the fog. The land was barren; only burnt stumps of trees remained. Smoke and steam came from holes and scraggly caves, the only sound was the sound of horses hooves and water trickling over the stones of the riverbed. A large pillar loomed ahead of the company, but only when they grew closer did Aníron know what it was.

A large white hand with blood red fingernails stood alone just off of the road. Pools were all around them, as if there had been a flood, and the ground was wet with trickling water. Tall and black in the mist, Orthanc stood, pale water lapping at its feet, but not harming it. They all turned to the archway that once had been there, but now only a pile of rubble stood. Aníron and Legolas were startled to find two grey clad figures sitting at ease among the stones, bottles and platters at their feet. One of them had small wisps of smoke pouring from their mouth.

The smoking figure stood, and Aníron recognized him as one of the hobbits that had been with the company, whom were supposed to be rescuing. 'Welcome to Isengard, my lords,' he spoke with a cheery relaxed voice, his eyes traveled around the group, and resting on Aníron in surprise. 'My lady!' He bowed low, and continued on with his previous speech, 'I am Meriadoc of the house of Brandybuck, and my companion,' here he gave a swift kick to the hobbit at his side, 'is Peregrin of the house of Took.' Gimli and Legolas were wearing looks of anger and amusement as they beheld the hobbits sitting here, and Aníron could not help but smile.

'Here we find you resting feasting, drinking, and smoking!' Gimli roared at the young hobbit, 'Where did you come by the weed you villains?' Legolas' usually calm voice also had a hint of anger in it, 'I too would like to know that, but I would sooner find where you came by the wine.' Merry answered with a quick smile, 'And I would like to know where you came by the lady,' he winked at Aníron, and turned his attention back to Gandalf and Théoden. Legolas was gaping somewhat at the impudent hobbit's words, and Gimli pointed this out, as Aníron was shaking with silent laughter at Merry's daring.

Later, Merry and Pippin led Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Aníron to a small guardhouse where they had stored food and drink. The six of them were sitting around a small wooden table, Gimli was smoking a pipe with the hobbits, and Aragorn was smoking alone, looking out the window. Legolas and Aníron were drinking red wine that Pippin had found and speaking softly near the end of the table. Merry had just finished telling Aragorn and Gimli of his and Pippin's capture by the orcs and their escape to Fangorn Forest where they had befriended Treebeard. 

Merry noticed this immediately and spoke loudly, interrupting the elves in the corner, 'You have heard our story, but what of your travels?' Legolas glared at him for interrupting, but Aragorn began to speak. 'It turns out that Aníron had been following us since Lothlórien,' He said with a smile. 'Or rather following Legolas,' Gimli muttered under his breath to Merry and Pippin. Aníron blushed and Legolas shot Gimli a look of poison. Aragorn smiled at them, and then continued on with telling the hobbits of their travels. When Aragorn recounted the events of Helm's Deep, Aníron bowed her head, and they could see tears welling in her eyes at the memories. After the story telling had finished they stepped outside of the hut for some fresh air.

Gandalf, Théoden, and the rest of the riders were standing not far away, and it seemed that they were discussing whether or not to go up to Orthanc. 'Where is Éomer?' Aníron wondered aloud, her keen eyes searching for the horse lord. Legolas' eyes darkened at the mention of Éomer. Even though Aníron's love for him had been proven in the past two days, he still felt threatened by this mortal man, and his dislike for him grew daily. 

Just then, Éomer strode up to the company, giving Aníron a cheerful smile. Legolas' mood darkened further and his eyes narrowed. Merry and Pippin noticed this change of mood, but did not say anything, for the look in the elf prince's eyes was murderous. Gandalf spoke; 'I must pay Saruman a farewell visit. Though it may be useless and dangerous, it must be done. Those of you who wish to come may, but do not jest! It is not the time for it.' Gimli called out to him, 'I will come, I wish to know what he looks like.' Legolas called as well, 'I too will come, who else is here to represent my people.' Aníron smirked at this, had Legolas suddenly forgotten she was here? 'I will come,' she said in a strong but soft voice, and all of the company turned to look at her.

Legolas and Éomer both showed concern at this proclamation. 'Aníron, are you sure that you can face him?' Legolas whispered in her ear, 'You are not fully healed yet.' It was true; Aníron was still weak from her wound, though she did not wish to show it. Éomer came up to her as well, much to the annoyance of Legolas. 'Please, lady, you are not yet strong enough to face Saruman,' Éomer was trying his best to convince her, but it was not working. 'Aníron, please, do not endanger yourself.' Aníron looked up at Éomer in surprise; he had never actually used her name when talking to her. She looked into his eyes and saw concern and worry, but she would not turn from this opportunity. 

Legolas was angered greatly, never before had a mortal man challenged him as such. But he had never before fallen seriously in love. He spoke coldly and softly to the horse lord, 'If it were not for you, Éomer, she would not have been injured in the first place.' Éomer turned to Legolas in about two seconds, his eyes narrowed dangerously. 'I did not mean to have her injured I was trying my best to protect her.' 'Your best was clearly not good enough,' Legolas snapped at him. 'Was that a challenge?' 'Would you like it to be?'

A fierce mind battle raged between man and elf, hate shining clearly in both of their narrowed eyes. Just as Éomer had drawn his sword and Legolas his bow, Aníron stepped between them. 'Please, do not waste your anger on my attention. It is no one's fault but mine that I was injured, and I do not wish for either of you to be injured by the other's hand.' Gandalf watched as she attempted to calm the two raging males down, to little avail. This is exactly what he had feared would happen and now it was much more serious than Éomer's obsession with the elf maiden. These two were willing to fight to the death for Aníron's attention, and that would not benefit either person. Aníron finally calmed them down, but she caught Legolas and Éomer shooting each other wary glances behind her back the entire way to the steps of Orthanc.

Gandalf knocked on the large doors of the tower, his knocks ringing hollow against the stone. 'Saruman, Saruman!' he called, and a window above the door opened slightly, but no figure could be seen. A familiar voice echoed out of the darkness, 'Who is it, what do you wish?' Théoden started at the voice and spoke, 'I know that voice, and I rue the day I first listened to it.' It was Wormtongue, now in the service of Saruman. 'Go fetch Saruman, Gríma Wormtongue, and do not waste our time.' Éomer cringed at the sound of Wormtongue's voice, for his hatred of Wormtongue was far stronger that his hate of Legolas.

Moments later, a new voice came from the window, low and melodious, and it seemed to charm the men of the group like a spell, but Aníron and Legolas' minds remained clear from the magic of Saruman. 'Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace?' The company looked up to see an old man with long white hair, flecked with black and a long beard as well. He was dressed in long flowing robes that appeared white at first view, but whenever he moved the colors changed, dazzling the eyes. 

'Two of you at least I know by name. Gandalf you have often turned to my council in times of peril, but has left my council for good I fear.' Saruman's voice was still sweet and alluring, but it had a tone of harshness at Gandalf's mention. 'Théoden, worthy son of Thengel, much have I desired to see you, mighty king of Rohan. In your moment of despair, I alone can save you.' The wizard's voice was sweet again, and the Riders of Rohan stood in awe of this great man who complimented their king so fittingly. All was silent for a short time until Aníron's sweet, clear voice rang out from the company. 'Your voice may be sweet but your words are foul, Saruman. In the language of Orthanc, help means ruin and save means slay. Do not weave the spells of treachery here.' The minds of the Riders cleared at the sound of the elf maid's voice, and it seemed to them that Saruman was not a kindly as he had seemed at first.

'Silence!' Saruman's voice lost its sweetness and adopted a more harsh tone. 'Be silent you foul creature, treacherous snake. You have been sent by that horrid witch of Lórien to spy on me. Be gone, woman, your place is not here!' The company was in shock at the change that had come over the wizard. Legolas was reaching for his bow, but Gandalf stopped him as Éomer began to speak, 'Speak no ill of this lady, she is pure and kind, with not a blemish on her soul.' Legolas stepped next to him. 'Do not dare to speak of that which you do not know, Saruman, it will be the death of you.' The wizard laughed at them coldly, mockery in his voice, 'So she has trapped both elves and men under her spell has she? Why does she even travel with you? What pleasure does she give that she cannot be left behind?'

Legolas was outraged, how could he dare speak of Aníron so evilly? Aníron was standing alone in the company, her stature seemed to have grown, and she looked powerful and terrible. Saruman grew silent from his taunts as he saw her, and he cringed back as if in fear. She shrunk back to her normal size and spoke calm and soft, 'I am not a witch or a snake, and I weave no spells of deception to catch men. It is only you who weaves such spells, Saruman, but your voice has lost it's sweetness, and we look upon your true self.' Saruman looked taken aback by this proclamation, but soon started muttering under his breath, his staff in hand. 

Legolas was impressed by Aníron's show of strength, but he quickly ran to her side, for her face was contorted in pain. She clutched her chest wound, and blood stained her tunic under her fair hands. Saruman laughed, 'So you are not so strong after all, if a simple spell can render you helpless.' Aníron was growing faint from lack of blood, and was leaning against Legolas for support. 'Do not worry, love,' he whispered in her ear, 'I will protect you.' Aníron nodded just before she closed her eyes and fainted into his arms.

Author's Note: No she isn't dead, she just fainted from lack of blood. She'll be fine, don't worry.


	14. Leaving Isengard

Thank you for all of your reviews and patience with my slowness in posting. Thanks for not being hasty (Ent humor), and please bear with me in the future, because I have very little time to write because of school, and I don't have another vacation until May. Anyway, thanks to Misty for being a loyal reader and giving me tons of support. Italics signify someone singing, and I apologize in advance for any schmaltzy fluff. I saw the preview for The Two Towers yesterday and let me just say, WOW! Enough of my babbling, on with the story! Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 14. Leaving Isengard 

__

'An Elven-maid there was of old a shining star by day: her mantle white was hemmed with gold, her shoes of silver-grey. A star was bound upon her brows, a light was on her hair as sun upon the golden boughs in Lórien the fair.'

Aníron awoke, to the sound of someone singing. She opened her green eyes, which were the color of a new leaf, and found herself inside a small hut on a soft bed. The flickering light of a fire could be seen on the walls. She slowly rose into a sitting position on the bed, noticing the sharp pain on her lower ribs and looking down to find a linen bandage across her chest once more.

__

'Her hair was long, her limbs were white, and fair was she and free...' Aníron turned to see Legolas, sitting not far from her bed, facing the fireplace with crossed arms. He was singing the Ballad of Nimrodel, and she could not help but smile. He turned and saw her awake at last, and he ended his song quickly, rising and stepping towards her.

'How do you feel?' He asked in a concerned voice leaning at her bedside, his hand in hers. 'I am tired and sore, but otherwise fine,' she answered, a smile on her lips, 'What happened?' Legolas smiled, but his face grew solemn, 'Saruman saw your weakness and reopened the wound. It was shallow, but you lost a lo of blood and fainted.' He nodded towards the window, 'Aragorn stopped the bleeding, and will want to check up on you.' As if on cue, the ranger walked through the door, and stopped, smiling happily now that his patient was awake.

'You heal quickly, milady,' Aragorn said, checking to see if the wound had sealed again, and bathing the wound one last time with the draught of athelas. The sweet smell filled the room, and Aníron closed her eyes, deeply breathing in the healing aroma. When she opened her eyes, Legolas could see them sparkle like they had in Lórien and he sighed happily that she was alright. Aragorn left the room, chuckling to himself about the strange romances that elves had, closing the door behind him.

'What happened after I fainted?' Aníron asked Legolas quietly. 'Gandalf was furious that Saruman would dare to do such a thing, so he cast off his grey cloak and banished Saruman from the white council. Then Gandalf broke Saruman's staff, and his power disappeared,' Legolas proceeded to explain all that had happened in the past few hours to her. Aníron sat back in awe at the story, 'I wish I could have seen it all, especially Wormtongue throwing the stone down at our company.' Legolas smiled, 'Do you know what the best thing that happened today was?' He asked her with a grin. 'No, please tell me,' she responded looking inquisitive. The elf prince smiled whispering, 'You woke,' in her pointed ear. She looked at him, surprised, but then leaned forward and kissed him gently, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Aníron tried to stand up straight, but the tightly wrapped bandage around her chest permitted it. 'Curse this bandage!' she cried in anger, unwrapping the linen bandage until it was completely off. Legolas watched her unwrap the bandage, not sure what to do. When she had finished, Aníron inspected the place where she had been injured, only to find a thin, white scar. She stood, and stretched her limbs, removing the stiffness from her joints. It seemed to Legolas that she was torturing him purposefully as she stood in front of the fireplace. She was extremely flexible and the sight of her demonstrating this was driving him mad.

Aníron felt Legolas' firm grip grab her from behind, and she turned to face him, so that his arms were now wrapped fully around her slender waist. She gazed up at him innocently, combing her fingers through his long golden hair. Releasing his hold on her waist, he placed his hand under her chin, bringing her face up slightly so that he could clearly see her. Never before had he felt this way, the touch of her skin was enough to drive him to insanity, and her eyes made him want to sing. How he wanted to feel the warm caress of her silken lips, he could not stand it any longer.

His blue eyes burned with desire, and he could see that her eyes shone with the same light. Just as he was about to kiss her once more, a loud knock came at the door, followed by the voices of Merry and Pippin, 'Legolas? Are you in there? Gandalf says that we are going to be leaving soon.' Legolas pulled back, releasing his hold on Aníron's waist, cursing Merry and Pippin under his breath, could he have no privacy? He opened the door to find the two hobbits grinning up at him mischievously, 'How long have you been standing outside the door?' He said in a would be calm tone, but anger steadily rose in his voice.

'We haven't been here for more than ten minutes or so, would you say, Pip?' Merry asked his counterpart grinning and nudging him in the ribs. 'Oh, no, not more than ten minutes,' Pippin answered with a grin to match Merry's. 'What do you say we should do with them, Legolas?' Aníron's voice came from behind the hobbits, startling them, for they had not heard or seen her sneak up behind them. 'That depends,' Legolas answered with a smile, fingering his bow string, 'what would the elves of Lórien do to a pair of renegade orc in their midst?' he looked down cruelly at the terrified hobbits. 'Target practice?' Aníron answered, hope in her voice. 'Why not?' He said, looking up at her with a grin. They both drew their bows, and began to notch arrows to the strings.

In the split second that it took for the arrows to be notched, the hobbits had nearly screamed and took off running towards the area where Gandalf was waiting for them to return. Legolas chuckled; removing the arrow from his bow and placing it safely back in his quiver. Aníron smiled, 'You don't think we have traumatized them for life, do you?' He looked up at her, 'Probably not, they will be spying on people again by tomorrow.' They both burst out in laughter, and they walked across the barren ground to the gates where the Riders of Rohan, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and two very frightened hobbits were waiting. 

Aragorn frowned at them as they mounted and rode up next to him, 'What did you do to them?' he whispered, waiting for the other riders to mount. 'Nothing,' Legolas said innocently and Aragorn glared at him. 'Serves them right for spying,' Aníron said dryly, and then turned Celebfindel to face Pippin, 'Would you like to ride with me Pippin?' she asked sweetly, as if all of his wrongs had been forgotten. The young hobbit edged away from her, 'I think I'll just ride with Strider, if that's alright with you, lady.' She laughed, her laughter ringing like bells in the setting sun.

The company rode along the road back to Edoras quietly. Aníron could almost hear the conversation between Merry and Gandalf, but blocked her ears, not wanting to hear that which they were discussing. Legolas rode beside her; Gimli seated behind him, so they could not speak the words, which they longed to say to each other. The sun set and the cool night breeze passed through the company. Aníron looked up to see the stars rising in the deep blue sky and sighed, 'Oh, Elbereth, mother of the stars, my heart is overflowing, what shall I do? Guide me, please.' The light of Eärendil, the evening star, shone brightly above her and her mind was at ease.

Legolas watched her as she raised her head, her hair glistening in the starlight. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her, and he momentarily forgot he was riding a horse, so light was his mind. A sharp jab in the ribs from Gimli alerted him to the task at hand, and he was shaken out of his fantasies. 

They made camp just off the road, close to young trees along the forest's border. Guards were set along the camp's borders, for fear of any passing enemies on the road. Legolas dismounted, finding Aníron standing under a young birch tree, her hand on its white bark. 'Come,' he whispered in her ear, 'Let us finish what we started earlier.' Aníron's eyes shone like the light of the moon as Legolas took her hand and led her a short ways outside of camp. His hand traced her cheek as they faced each other, 'I love you, Aníron.' She replied softly before he silenced her with a kiss, 'And I you, Legolas.'

The elves returned to camp an hour later, so as not to be conspicuous. Just as they settled down to get some rest, a piercing scream echoed through the camp. Legolas leapt up, drawing his bow and Aníron drew her sword, moonlight flashing off of the blade. They ran together in the direction from which the scream came, but they were beat to the tent by Gandalf and Aragorn. Aníron sheathed her sword, and peered over Aragorn's shoulder, gasping in surprise at what she saw. Pippin lay motionless on the ground, a smooth round stone at his side. Gandalf bent down to examine the poor hobbit, passing his hands over his face and brow, until he awoke. 'Forgive me Gandalf!' he cried, grasping the old wizard around the waist, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Gandalf ushered everyone out of the small tent so that he could speak privately to the traumatized hobbit. Aragorn's eyes kept darting to the tent, and Aníron was concerned for Pippin's safety. 'I only wish we had not hassled him so,' she whispered to Legolas, who wrapped his arms about her waist, whispering soft comforts in her ear. Gandalf emerged from the tent a short time later, and was immediately spoken to by Aragorn, 'How is the hobbit, Pippin?' Gandalf replied with a small smile, 'I think all will be well now. He was not held long, and hobbits have amazing recovery skills. The memory of the horror will wear off soon enough.' Aníron breathed a soft sigh of relief, praising Ilúvatar for the sturdiness of hobbits. 

'Aragorn, will you take the Orthanc stone and guard it?' Gandalf asked the ranger at his side, and a light came into Aragorn's eyes that Aníron had never seen before. The weatherworn ranger had an air of kingliness about him as he held out his hands. 'I will take the stone, for assuredly this is the palantír of Orthanc, set there by the kings of Gondor. My hour draws near.' Gandalf handed Aragorn the stone, bowing to him to the surprise of many. Aragorn took the stone, placing it inside of his cloak.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the company, blocking the light of the stars and the moon. A deadly cold came over the camp, and the men were set upon by a nameless fear, only Legolas, Aníron, Aragorn, and Gandalf were left untouched. It circled the company once and then sped northward, the stars fainting before it. 'Nazgûl! The messenger of Mordor! Nazgûl have crossed the river!' Gandalf cried, 'Ride, ride! Do not wait for the dawn, ride now!' With that, Gandalf called Shadowfax, picking up Pippin and placing the hobbit before him on the great horse. 'Away Shadowfax!' he called, and the horse streaked across the plains like a silver wind.

Aragorn went to fetch Merry and Gimli, leaving Legolas and Aníron alone in the fading darkness. 'What shall we do now, for I fear that the coming battles will be the end of my life, should I choose to fight them,' Aníron said quietly, still gazing in the direction that Gandalf had rode off. Legolas' eyes grew wide at this proclamation, and he could not fight the terror growing in his heart. Could Aníron see into the future, as Galadriel could? These thoughts ran through his mind, and he came to a conclusion rather quickly given the choices his heart was offering.

He turned Aníron to face him, and looked into her eyes, locking them with a serious gaze. 'Aníron, promise me that you will not endanger yourself,' he stroked her face lovingly, brushing a strand of star-bright hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her pointed ear. 'Promise me that you will stay in Rohan. I cannot bear even the thought of losing you, it would kill me to know that you died when death could have been prevented.' Tears were now welling in Legolas' eyes, though they already streaked Aníron's cheeks. 'Legolas, I could not bear to be far from your side. Death in your arms would mean more to me than living for all eternity without you.' 

The elf-prince took Aníron by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, 'Please, love, do not follow me to battle. Your people need you, do not put yourself in the hands of death simply for me. I am not worth dieing for. Please, Aníron, stay in Rohan. I promise to come for you after the battle is won or lost. I will come for you.' 'I do not wish to part from your side, but I will do as you say,' Aníron whispered, her voice choked with emotion. With that, Aníron threw herself into Legolas' arms, weeping into his shoulder her arms around his neck. Legolas stroked her long hair and kissed her brow, trying to comfort her, oblivious to the tears running down his face as well.

Aragorn came soon after, Gimli and Merry behind him. They were surprised to find the two elves already mounted on their horses, packed for the journey back to Edoras. Aragorn mounted Hasufel, placing Merry before him on the horse. Gimli mounted behind Aníron on Celebfindel, and the company rode off into the night wordlessly, troubles on every one of their minds.


	15. The Grey Company

Thank you to all of the people who read and review this story. It really means a lot to me that people actually read my writing and enjoy reading it. I am currently working on two stories on Fanfiction.net: Twilight Star and Growing Up Royal (which has nothing to do with LOTR, and it's mainly inside jokes between my friends and I). I am also working on Song of the Nightingale, the sequel to Twilight Star. Yes, I know this story is not completed but it soon will be so I am working on the sequel. Keep your eyes peeled for it. Anyway, you know that the stories will be posted at a much slower pace since the Easter break is over. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 15. The Grey Company

The company of twenty-five riders did not speak amongst themselves and the mood was sullen until a rider came up to Théoden with troubling news. 'We are being followed by a great company on horseback, I fear they are catching up with us and will overtake our small company shortly.' The king of Rohan called the company to halt and the riders drew their spears. Aragorn dismounted and drew his sword, but Aníron, Gimli, and Legolas remained on their horses.

'Halt! Who rides in Rohan?' Éomer's voice rang out from the rear of the company when the mysterious riders were less than fifty paces from their company. 'Rohan? That is a glad word, we have ridden far to find Rohan, for we have news that one Aragorn son of Arathorn is in Rohan.' Aragorn stepped forward, recognizing the mysterious man, 'And you have found him! Halbarad, of all the joys this is least expected!' Aragorn embraced Halbarad and spoke with him, but Aníron was preoccupied by a discovery that she had made.

'Elladan! Elrohir! This is indeed a surprise, you are far from Rivendell.' Aníron dismounted and rushed forward to meet two dark-haired elves that had dismounted and were standing near Halbarad. The twin sons of Elrond turned when they heard her voice, both of their faces expressing various displays of shock. 'Aníron, cousin, what are you doing here? Last we heard you were in Lórien,' Elrohir said as his brother embraced their cousin whom they had not seen for many years. Legolas gaped and even Aragorn showed surprise at this discovery. 'You are related to Lord Elrond?' Aragorn asked in disbelief and Aníron nodded, 'We are second cousins, on our mother's side.'

Elladan and Elrohir were very surprised to see their cousin on the warfront when she should have been safe in Lórien. Elladan took Elrohir aside to speak to him about this, 'We should bring her to Lothlórien, surely she would be safer under the Lady's protection than here.' Elrohir shook his head, 'War rises all around us, it would be almost impossible to gain access into the golden wood with all of the orcs guarding the border. We have not yet heard her reason for being here, we should wait until then to pass judgment on this situation.' Elladan gazed at Aníron uncertainly, not wanting her to take part in this danger, 'We should speak with Aragorn about this, perhaps he can convince her to stay somewhere safe.' His brother agreed and they walked to where the company was making camp, heading towards Aragorn's tent.

Aragorn was sitting in his tent, thinking over the messages that had been brought to him earlier that day. He looked up and saw the two grey-eyed sons of Elrond standing outside of the tent, as if unsure whether or not they should disturb him. 'Come in, my friends,' he called to them, and the two elves stepped inside the tent, seating themselves in front of Aragorn. Elrohir spoke first, 'We wish to speak to you about Aníron, and how she came to enter your company.' This was not at all what Aragorn had expected, and he was taken aback slightly by it. 'Alas, I only have a small idea of why she joined us, but I could call on someone who might know more on the matter,' Aragorn said, meeting the hard gaze of the twin brothers who nodded their approval. Twenty minutes later, Legolas strode into the tent and took his place at Aragorn's side, looking slightly confused at the reason why he was called. Aragorn turned to him, his grey eyes warm but his face solemn, 'You were called here to discuss the reason why Aníron chose to join us, for the sons of Elrond wish to know.' 

Legolas' eyes widened as he heard this and he was suddenly aware of the hard grey gaze of the twin brothers on him. This was going to be harder than he thought. Legolas took a deep breath, and began to explain 'I first met Aníron when we journeyed through Lórien almost two months ago. She was acting undercover as a border guard before accompanying our company to Caras Galadhon. We became good friends and the friendship was beginning to grow into something more when our company left, I never thought I would see her again after that moment.' Here Legolas paused, looking around the room. Aragorn, having heard the story before was indifferent, as was Elrohir, but Elladan had his intense gaze fixed on the blue-eyed elf.

As Elladan heard this story he became more and more interested, and he fully intended on questioning the son of Thranduil after his brother and Aragorn were finished with him. Elladan had always been closest to Aníron out of all of his cousins, and he was protective of her, acting like an older brother when she visited Rivendell. This did not change when Aníron became a lady of Lórien; he took time to visit her when he was in the area, informing her of the outside world. Arwen would joke with him when he returned to Rivendell, saying that if Aníron was not his cousin he would marry her some day. Though he laughed at these jokes, he knew that his sister was right. Now, as he listened to Legolas' story, he found that his beloved cousin had given her heart to another elf and the idea devastated him, but also gave him much joy.

Legolas finished his tale, looking once more at the men he shared the tent with. Elrohir and Aragorn looked satisfied, but Elladan still looked troubled. The dark haired elf looked at Legolas and asked him a question he had been dreading and expecting, 'Will Aníron accompany you to Gondor if your path leads you there?' Legolas sighed, trying to prevent tears from welling up at the memory of the previous night, 'No, Elladan, Aníron has sworn to me that she will stay in Rohan, and will only follow if she is in danger at Edoras.' 

Only then did the grey-eyed elf look satisfied and he adopted the calm look that his brother had taken on half way through the story. Legolas stood, 'If that is all that you wanted of me, I will be going back to my own tent.' Aragorn nodded and Legolas stepped out of the tent heading back to where Gimli, Merry, and Aníron were waiting. When he returned, Merry had fallen asleep and Gimli's eyes were just beginning to droop. Gimli stood, yawning just as Legolas returned, and walked over to his own sleeping mat, falling asleep immediately. 

Aníron stepped out from behind Legolas, touching his shoulder lightly before he turned to face her. 'I do not think I will be seeing much of you in the following weeks,' she said mournfully, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, 'and I fear that I will have nothing to remember you by while you are gone.' Legolas took her hands, kissing her fingertips gently before whispering, 'And I have no favor from my lady to give me luck in battle.' Legolas resumed kissing her pale fingertips and hands, holding her close to his body. At the exact same time they noticed the shining silver rings on the other person's hand and looked up at each other smiling.

Legolas removed the ring from his hand and placed it in Aníron's palm and Aníron did the same with her ring, placing it in Legolas' palm. She admired the intricate weaving pattern and the flawless sapphire, the color of a cloudless summer sky, in the center of the ring, before Legolas slid the silver ring onto her left-hand ring finger. Aníron's ring was silver with a simple weaving of gold through the band. A shining emerald was placed in the center of the ring, and she remembered the day her mother had given it to her as she slid it onto Legolas' left hand ring finger. 

Legolas touched the ring he had just given to Aníron and sighed. 'That ring was given to me by my father when I was first recognized Prince of Mirkwood. He told me that the ring had been given to him by his father in the second age before the last alliance, and now I give it to you,' Legolas' eyes were shining as he told her this and he smiled when she embraced him, kissing his cheek softly in thanks. Aníron touched Legolas' hand, fingering the ring lovingly. 'This ring was given to me by my mother before she departed over the sea with Celebrian, her cousin. She told me to keep it safe, for Celebrimbor made it, and though it has no power, it was precious to her.'

Legolas bent down, kissing Aníron gently at first, but the kiss grew in intensity until Aníron pulled back. 'What if someone should see us like this?' she breathed softly, the intensity of the kiss intoxicating her. 'Let them watch,' Legolas said holding her close and kissing her again. Aníron laughed at his daring, but her laughter was silenced when his lips closed over the sensitive tip of her pointed ear. She closed her eyes, an expression of ecstasy clearly written on her face. Legolas picked her up and carried her into the tent, kissing her neck softly as if a butterfly's wings were brushing on her skin.

The next morning, Gimli awoke to Aníron's soft voice calling his name and he opened his eyes to see the elf maiden standing with her face an inch away from his. The dwarf's screams echoed throughout the plains, and the whole camp came running to see Aníron and Legolas laughing so hard they could barely breathe and Gimli looking furious, his bearded face red in anger and embarrassment. Aragorn had yelled at the two elves for half an hour before telling Legolas to go wake Merry, but not by frightening him. Legolas sulked off to the place where Merry was sleeping, obviously disappointed. When Merry had been roused, they set about packing their belongings while Gimli and Legolas told Merry about the battle that had taken place here only four nights before. Aníron remained quiet as they spoke of the battle and the orcs they had slain, not wanting to remember the pain that returned every night.

Théoden and Éomer were prepared to leave and they called out to Aragorn as he rode up with the Dúnedain, the sons of Elrond, and the remainder of the fellowship plus Aníron behind him. 'To where will you ride, Lord Aragorn, for the hour draws nigh that you should decide,' the King of Rohan asked him and Aragorn replied determinedly, 'I will take the shortest route to the Paths of the Dead and continue on through to Gondor if the Valar allow.' 

Éomer's head was bowed as he answered, 'Alas, then our ways part here, I was hoping that you should ride with me to war, but that is not what the fates allow.' Aragorn smiled grimly adding, 'Merry wishes to remain with King Théoden and will be riding with you to Edoras.' Merry rode forward somewhat nervously and stood by the king. Éomer looked up and noticed that Aníron was mounted on Celebfindel and stood with the company that was headed to the Paths of the Dead and his heart leapt in panic. 'Surely the Lady Aníron will not be riding that treacherous road with you?' he asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

Elladan was surprised at this outburst from the horse lord. Was Éomer harboring feelings for Aníron as well? He pondered this as Aragorn assured Éomer that Aníron would be staying in Edoras while they continued on through the Paths of the Dead. The horse lord visibly relaxed and Elladan narrowed his eyes slightly, not sure of this mortal man's motives towards Aníron. He shook these thoughts from his head and rode quietly alongside his brother, both of them solemn in facing the task ahead of them.

Aníron rode with Gimli behind her. The dwarf realized that she was unusually quiet and her head was bowed as if someone close to her had died. The riders left Théoden and his company behind them, speeding over the plains while the King of Rohan went slowly over the hills. They reached Edoras just as the night fell around them and Éowyn greeted them, her eyes resting on Aragorn most of all. 

'Greetings, lords,' she said proudly her eyes shining in the moonlight, 'You are weary and shall go to your beds tonight, but tomorrow better housing shall be found for you.' Aragorn raised his hand in thanks, but denied the lady's hospitality, 'We will only rest here tonight, for tomorrow we will leave at dawn's first light on the path appointed to all, save one of our company.' Éowyn was puzzled by his words, and Aníron stepped forward from the crowd, bowing slightly before addressing her, 'I will remain in Edoras for, alas, the road they take is not for me.' 

Éowyn was taken aback by Aníron's decision, for she had heard of the elf maid's deeds in battle and she looked more than capable to handle anything. But then again, so was Éowyn herself, yet she was forced to stay behind and watch over the wounded. Was Aníron to share this fate as well? 


	16. Happenings at Edoras

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed both this story and Nightingale's Song. I am glad to announce that I will finish this story before posting any more chapters on Nightingale's Song. My writer's block has disappeared and I can write this story freely once more. I recently had an honors band audition, and I got in to the band, so I was also delayed by the rehearsing for that and the concert that followed it. There is also schoolwork to be done, so I will take pretty long in finishing this story. I am sorry to keep you waiting so long, but patience is a virtue people! This chapter alters the book somewhat, so don't flame me about it. A special happy birthday goes out to Sean Bean, who plays Boromir for all of you novices who haven't seen the film, which is a serious crime. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 16. Happenings at Edoras

Aníron remained with Éowyn in the Golden Hall as the riders separated and walked to the housing that had been given them for the night. Éowyn turned away bitterly when Aragorn had at last left the hall, tears filling her grey eyes. 'Why will he not bid me to follow him? Surely I am a shieldmaiden and not a dry nurse,' the young woman asked Aníron, who had turned to gaze out of one of the stone windows along the wall. The elf maid turned, 'I have asked myself the same question for many nights, and I know not.' Éowyn's fair features were contorted in anguish 'Does he not love me?' Aníron moved to comfort her, embracing the lady, and suddenly realizing something that surprised her.

'Aragorn does not make you remain here because he does not love you,' she said, looking at Éowyn's tear stained face, meeting the lady's stormy grey eyes with her own pale green. 'Aragorn is making you stay behind because he loves you,' the lady of Rohan looked up in hope, but Aníron shook her fair head. 'He does not love you in the way that you wish for him to, for he has given his heart to another.' Éowyn's eyes grew dark and accusing as she regarded the elf standing before her. 'You...' she started, anger growing in her voice, but Aníron stopped her, equally angry at the accusations she was receiving. 'Do not accuse me of that which I am not guilty! My heart is given to one of my own people, for I do not wish to suffer the doom of men. Though one of my kin may be willing, I am not!'

Aníron stormed out of the hall, leaving Éowyn to dwell on her harsh words. As she walked, she resented what she had said in her anger. Arwen was half-elven and she was not, how could she think that she would suffer the doom of men? Aníron ran a pale hand through her star-bright hair as she stood on a balcony facing the mountains. 'Aníron?' Legolas' voice startled her and she turned so that she was sitting on the ledge of the balcony. 

The elven prince stood at the foot of the stairs leading down to the balcony, and moonlight seemed to radiate around him. 'Are you alright? You seem troubled,' he asked, worry evident in his soft voice. 'I could not sleep, and it pains me that I will remain here while you ride into danger alone,' she answered, gazing into his blue eyes with longing. Éowyn was walking past the open door to the balcony, but stopped when she saw the two elves standing together in the night air. Legolas slid his arms around Aníron's narrow waist, and softly kissed her neck, comforting her. 'Come,' he whispered as softly as the summer wind, 'you will bed with me tonight.' Aníron was startled by his words, 'Gimli is in the chamber beside yours, as is Aragorn.' Legolas smiled mischievously, 'I care not what they think, tonight is ours.'

Éowyn walked away from the door as the elves shared a passionate kiss. How could she have accused Aníron of being Aragorn's lover? It pained the lady of Rohan to think of the pain and heartache that Aníron would feel as the riders left the following morning. She sunk into a chair at the end of the hall, shaking herself mentally, how could she have been so foolishly inconsiderate? 

Aníron stifled a giggle as Legolas led her to his small chamber. Pressing her ear to the wall, she could hear barely hear Gimli's snores through one wall, and Aragorn's steady, calm breathing through the other. Legolas' touch on her shoulder was gentle, but commanding, and she rose from her crouching position to look at him in the candlelight. Legolas had removed his cloak, and his long fingers traced the sliver lining of the brooch on Aníron's cloak, before removing her cloak entirely. 

Candlelight danced on the exposed skin on Aníron's back and arms, for she had been wearing a light grey gown, which she had changed into earlier that day after they had arrived. Legolas was drawn to her beauty like a moth to flame, and he came to her, gently kissing her rosy lips, his hands exploring the silken skin of her exposed back. His kisses descended lower, moving down her neck to her collarbone, and back up her neck again. Aníron was softly kissing Legolas' neck and ears, smiling at his shivers of anticipation that were caused by single gentle touch of his sensitive ear. Legolas' hands went to her back as he kissed her, unfastening the clasps that held the gown tightly to her body until a single button was all that held the dress in place. Aníron toyed with the ivory fastening on the elf prince's tunic, sliding this soft silk shirt easily over his head, throwing it carelessly in to a corner.

Aníron's green eyes shone brightly in the darkness, gazing up at her lover, daring him to come closer as she slid onto the small bed. '_Amin mela lle_,' Legolas breathed, before bending over Aníron and planting a crushing kiss on her lips. The elf maid ran her hands through his long golden hair, returning the kiss with equal passion and intensity. Legolas reached a hand over to the brightly burning candle, and snuffed the flame with his pale fingers, returning to the business at hand. In the pale moonlight that shone through the window, their bodies intertwined, pale hair mingling with golden hair on the soft down pillows.

Aragorn awoke early the next morning, just as the sun began to rise over the hills, bathing the world in a pale blue light. He stepped out of his chamber and walked past Legolas' chamber, half expecting the elven prince to already be awake, but to his surprise, the sound of soft, even breathing came from inside the room. Aragorn ventured to open the door, slowly, making sure that no noise betrayed his presence as Legolas slept. The sight that greeted him as he entered the room was surprising, and he could hardly keep himself from laughing out loud. Legolas was sleeping peacefully, his eyes half open, gazing at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Aníron was sleeping as well, head resting on Legolas' bare chest, her bright hair framing her smiling face perfectly as she slept. Both of the elves were wrapped in sheets, but Aragorn could guess what had been going on.

Aragorn smirked, and quietly walked to Gimli's room, waking him and bringing the dwarf into Legolas' chamber to await the time when he awoke. Aníron woke at the same time Legolas did, blinking, and then turning to receive a gentle kiss from her love. 'Ahem!' The sound of Aragorn clearing his throat caused both elves to jerk up to see Aragorn and Gimli standing in the room with crossed arms and smirks on their lips. Gimli snickered as blue and green eyes grew wide, and pale cheeks turned a brilliant shade of magenta. Aníron scrambled for sheets to cover herself as she hissed loudly, 'What in the name of Eru are you doing here? I'm not wearing anything!' Legolas did the same, whispering, 'Nor am I, get out!' 

Aragorn and Gimli exchanged mischievous looks and they closed the door, still remaining in the room with two very embarrassed elves. Aníron grabbed for a robe, quickly wrapping herself in it and standing. Before the dwarf or man could move, Aníron had walked over to them and slapped them both across the face, hard. 'What did I tell you about spying on me?' She scolded angrily, grabbing one of Gimli's ears and pulling him up to her eye level before dropping him on the hard stone floor. 'But...' Aragorn whimpered as the wrathful elf maiden turned on him. 'But what?' she said in an sweet, but deadly voice. 'Legolas...' a pleading Aragorn turned to his friend who was standing just behind Aníron wearing a smug expression and a green robe. 'I suggest you run, Aragorn,' Legolas said in a cool tone that suggested he was commenting on the weather. The man's eyes grew large, and he grabbed Gimli, unbolting the door and running out as if all of the hosts of Mordor were on his tail.

Aníron smiled sweetly and turned to face Legolas, realizing that today was the day that Aragorn and his company were leaving for the Paths of the Dead. 'Must you go, love?' she asked, blinking up into his eyes. Legolas' smile faded somewhat, 'Yes, I must go. There is nothing you can do to prevent me from going...' Aníron looked up at him, tears filling her pale green eyes, and Legolas almost rethought leaving until he looked out the window, seeing dark clouds gathering in the distance. 'You must stay here Aníron, you will be safer under the protection that Rohan offers.' 

The elf lady looked away, 'You are right, Legolas. I will be safer here under the protection of Théoden and Éomer.' Legolas' eyes darkened as Éomer's name was mentioned, he had not considered the fact that the horse lord would be alone with Aníron while he was away. Aníron could read the trouble in the elf prince's eyes, and reached a hand to touch his face. 'Do not fret, my love. You hold my heart in your hands, and I would have no other claim it.' With that, she kissed him softly and walked out of the room, heading in the direction of her own chamber.

Aníron stood at the base of the stairs with Éowyn, watching the riders assemble, prepared to leave at any moment. Aragorn stood at the side of his horse with Legolas and Gimli at his sides. The proud man approached the two women, bowing to them both, kissing Aníron's hand first before turning to Éowyn. 'Farewell, Lady of Rohan, I bid thee good fortune upon your house and people.' Éowyn looked up at him sorrowfully, 'Aragorn, wilt thou go?' The lord looked into her grey eyes, 'I will.' She bowed her head, looking up yet again, 'Then wilt thou allow me to ride with your company as I have asked?' Aragorn met her grey eyes with his own, 'I will not lady, farewell!' Éowyn fell down to her knees in front of Aragorn, 'I beg thee!' The chief of the Dunédain took her hand, pulling her up from the ground gently, and kissing her hand in farewell.

Legolas turned to face Aníron, taking her hand in his, and she looked up at him hopefully. 'Just one farewell kiss?' she breathed softly. He obliged her, caressing her lips with his own, savoring the taste of her lips on his. Aragorn cleared his throat, and Legolas pulled back, 'I have to go, love. Namárië.' Aníron stepped back from him, whispering 'Namárië' before he mounted Arod and sped off into the distance. She stood with Éowyn until all trace of the riders had left the horizon, and then bowed her fair head and wept for the loss of her love.

As the sun set over the mountains, the Riders of Rohan approached Edoras. A cry of joy sprang up from the company, and many of the riders began singing as they approached their homes. Aníron was standing on a balcony overlooking the mountains, and she turned when she heard far off singing on the wind. 'Éowyn!' she called, 'Your brother has returned!' The Lady of Rohan rushed out onto the balcony, gazing over the hills to see the small host approach the city with raised banners and spears. 'The riders have returned!' she cried out happily, and ran into the hall to prepare it for her king.

Théoden walked into the golden hall to find Éowyn waiting for him at the side of his large gilded chair. 'Welcome back, my Lord,' she said, bowing formally before meeting her uncle's eyes. 'Are you troubled, Éowyn?' the king asked her and she bowed her head. 'Sir Aragorn left for the Paths of the Dead early this morn. I grieve for his safety.' The old king placed a comforting hand on the lady's shoulder, smiling but not saying a word. Merry stood by Éomer's side, gazing about the golden hall in wonder, but finding someone missing. 'Where is Aníron?' he asked the lady before him timidly, and it seemed to Éomer that this Halfling had voiced the concerns of his heart as well.

'Lady Aníron is on the balcony just outside, if you wish to see her Master...' Éowyn stumbled, not knowing Merry's name. 'Brandybuck,' the hobbit answered, 'But I only wished to know where she was because it seemed strange that she should not be here.' The lady smiled, then addressed Théoden warmly, 'I will escort you and your riders to your appropriate chambers, please follow me.' The Riders of Rohan and Merry followed their king and Éowyn from the hall, but Éomer lingered in the hall, turning towards the balcony where Aníron stood in silence, gazing at the stars.

As the horse lord walked onto the balcony, he was taken aback by the beauty that radiated from the elven lady like starlight. Aníron was standing facing westward and Éomer walked up to her, asking, 'What is wrong, lady?' The elf maid sighed, 'I am longing for my home in Lórien, I doubt I will ever see it again.' The horse lord followed her gaze, 'Where is Lórien?' Aníron turned him to face northwest, just over the mountains. He turned to look at her once more, and saw that something else was troubling her, for her eyes were not as bright and full of light as they had been when he had left her. 'Aníron,' he whispered, startling her once more with the use of her name. 'Something else is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes. Surely you can tell me of your troubles?'

Aníron turned to face Éomer, surprised at the worry written on his kind face. 'It is nothing,' she said, trying to turn away, but the horse lord caught her hand in his, turning her to face him. 'Do not hide from your feelings, Aníron. It will lead to your ruin eventually.' Aníron looked up at Éomer, her pale green eyes meeting his light grey, flickers of various emotions reflecting in his eyes. Suddenly, Éomer leaned forward, and gently kissed Aníron's lips, finally revealing the love for her that he had been keeping hidden for so long. 

Aníron received the kiss, feeling the raw emotion seep into her being. As Éomer pulled back the realization of what she had just done overwhelmed her. Shame filled her mind as she realized what this meant, she had betrayed Legolas.


	17. Betrayal

Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I have not updated this story in a very long time, but I am finding it hard to find time to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, although I must say I was not expecting such sudden outbursts from a few of you. If you have read Nightingale's Song you will know already that Aníron does not betray Legolas and leave him for Éomer, so do not worry. Hopefully I will be able to update more in the next couple of weeks since I will soon be taking a break from school. This chapter might have some angst, since Aníron is dwelling on what happened, but other than that, I think that the story is moving along nicely. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 17. Betrayal

Aníron shrunk back from Éomer's touch her eyes downcast in shame. The horse lord watched her, the sudden realization sinking into him as she tucked a lock of star-bright hair behind her pointed ear. 'Aníron...' he said softly, 'I am sorry, please forgive me...' He reached out a sun-browned hand to comfort her, but the hand was pushed aside roughly. 'Leave me be!' she cried, turning and running from the balcony. Éomer listened to her soft footsteps fading in the distance, before burying his face in his hands, whispering, 'What have I done?'

Dark clouds began to cover the moon as Aníron ran to her chamber, a solitary tear coursing down her cheek. As she closed the heavy door behind her, she sank to her knees tears flowing slowly down her face. The night skies blackened as the stars and moon faded beneath the clouds of foreboding that covered the land. Aníron sat in the darkness, her mind echoing with dark thoughts and the memories of pain and suffering that she had endured through her life. No light of hope shone through the dark, no bright memory surfaced. Only black despair filled the elven lady's mind as she drifted off to sleep.

The land was dark and the landscape was bleak as the proud banners waved in the wind. Smoke poured forth from blackened craters, and lightning flashed from the heavy clouds above. Men and Elves stood silent, facing a great army of orcs and other fell creatures, wind blowing softly through their hair. Aníron looked about her, though none seemed to take heed of the woman in their midst. Without warning, a horn sounded and both armies charged forward, arrows flying through the air with deadly accuracy. She turned and saw Legolas, his silver knives in hand, and Éomer fighting side by side. An orc stabbed Éomer in the leg and, as the horse lord crouched low on the battlefield, hewed his head from his neck in one movement. In absolute horror she watched as the same orc raised it's curved blade and thrust it into the blond elf's back. A mixture of surprise and pain was etched on Legolas' face as his beautiful blue eyes clouded over in death. A scream escaped her lips but none heard her, save the orc who drew back his blade and...

'Aníron!' an urgent voice sounded and the dream faded. Éowyn stood over her bed, hand raised as if to slap her, but the Lady of Rohan lowered her hand as she saw the fear in Aníron's green eyes subside. 'What is wrong? You were screaming in your sleep, and your eyes were wide in fear,' She asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Aníron did not answer and looked around the room instead. Merry was standing near to the doorway, looking as if he was going to cry, and Éomer stood in a far corner of the room, gazing out the window.

'What time is it?' Aníron asked, ignoring Éowyn's question, looking out of the window to see pitch black skies. 'It is eight-o-clock in the morning,' Éomer said, his voice raspy, not looking at her. 'Why has the sun not risen?' she asked, panic filling her voice as she looked to the window once more. At this, Éomer turned to face her, his eyes gaunt and lifeless, 'The sun will not rise again, it has begun.' Aníron bowed her head; Sauron's attack on the free peoples of Middle-earth had started.

That afternoon, Théoden called a council to discuss Rohan's plan of action in the coming war. Torches were lit in the hall and the golden walls gleamed in the dancing light. Aníron and Éowyn stood silently behind the king's chair, not making a sound, although their eyes betrayed the worry they both felt. Théoden was speaking of the Paths of the Dead when a voice called out from the hall, 'Théoden! Théoden!' A guard that had been positioned at the door opened the door to give his King a message. 'An errand rider from Gondor is here with urgent news, shall I allow him to enter?' Théoden had no time to consider, for a tall man, clad as a rider, strode into the hall.

Merry gasped, as did Aníron, for the man who walked into the hall looked as if he were Boromir, alive and well. 'Hail, Lord of the Rohirrim, friend of Gondor!' he said striding up to Théoden's throne and presenting the king with an arrow, it's steel tip painted blood-red. 'I am Hirgon, errand-rider of Denethor, who brings you this token of war. Gondor is in great need. Often the Rohirrim have aided us, but now the Lord Denethor asks for all your strength and all your speed, lest Gondor fall at last.'

After this had been said, Hirgon looked about the room, noting the hardened warriors who stood about their king, but his eyes rested on the two women who stood behind the throne, conversing in low whispers. Why should these two women be here? He was shaken out of his thoughts, by Théoden's answer, but he did not hear everything, his eyes straying to the tall woman dressed in pure white, Éowyn.

Théoden took the arrow, and dismissed Aníron, Éowyn, and Merry from the hall as they discussed war tactics. The three of them wandered the cold stone halls, the hobbit, having taken a liking to the two women, was trying to raise their spirits. A halfhearted smile played on Aníron's lips as the hobbit recited some of his favorite jokes, but nothing could release her thoughts from the dream. After being silent for quite sometime, Éowyn picked up a small stone and threw it out of a window in frustration, then sank to the floor burying her face in her arms.

'Tis not fair!' she cried, pounding her fists on the hard stone floor in frustration. Aníron froze in her tracks as Merry ran over to comfort the Lady of Rohan. 'What is not fair?' he asked, knowing well the answer. Éowyn looked up and saw the hobbit's encouraging face, but Aníron was nowhere to be seen. She was about to answer when a soft hand pulled her to her feet. The elf lady met the shield maiden's grey eyes with steely resolve. 'Do not let anyone prevent you from that which you are determined to do,' she whispered, and then turned away, walking in the direction of her chambers. Éowyn stood as if rooted to that spot as Aníron left, and Merry's eyes were wide in confusion as he watched Aníron's retreating back.

In her own chamber, Aníron opened a chest that she had hidden underneath her small bed and removed the items from it, gazing upon them. She picked up a bronze helm, holding it in her hand, as if deciding something, and then placed it over her head. Her mind was made up, tomorrow she would ride to war, disguised as one of the Rohirrim.

Éowyn sat alone on a chair in her chambers, brooding on Aníron's words. The elf had told her once of how she had disguised herself in order to be one of the guard in Lothlórien, perhaps she herself could do the same to follow her brother to war. She considered the consequences of her actions, but could find no alternative to following. 'I will ride to war, seeking naught but death,' Éowyn told herself gazing into a mirror, surprised at the hard determination in her eyes.

The following morning dawned black, and the riders prepared for war, not knowing that two women would be joining them. Aníron bound her chest tightly with linen, and tied back her long pale hair, hiding it under the shining helm. Armor and mail covered her person, and she staggered under the weight of so much metal. Aníron's own sword hung at her side, and her bow was strapped to her back, hidden under a thick brown cloak. As she marched down the hallway to the stables, she collided with another rider in heavy armor. They both fell backwards, and as she gathered herself up once more, Aníron locked eyes with the rider, catching a familiar grey gleam. 'Éowyn?' she whispered hoarsely as Éowyn whispered 'Aníron?' The two held a shocked gaze before rushing off towards their destinations.

Celebfindel whinnied loudly as Aníron entered the stable. She patted the mighty steed's soft nose, slipping a bridle into his mouth, and whispering words of encouragement. The elven horse stood silently as his mistress saddled him, and then mounted, shifting uncomfortably in the foreign saddle. 'Come,' she muttered in the horse's ear, 'We ride to war!' With that she spurred him into action and they galloped to the place where Théoden was to be meeting the riders.

Aníron came quickly to the place, recognizing Théoden and Éomer mounted at the head of the riders. As she steered Celebfindel through the crowd, she noticed Éowyn near the back of the company and rode to meet her. As she came up to the rebellious Lady of Rohan, a small anxious face peeked out from the front of Éowyn's cloak. It appeared that Merry was being stolen away to war. The hobbit seemed to notice that she was watching him, and quickly hid himself once more. 'Call me Dernhelm,' Éowyn mouthed to Aníron, and the elf lady nodded in understanding, before turning to see Éomer cry, 'Ride on! Ride on!'

The company thundered forward, and as she rode, Aníron realized that she had once more broken Legolas' trust and betrayed him. Uncertain thoughts streamed through her head and she rested on one thought. 'Perhaps, if I live through this, Legolas will forgive me for all that I have done wrong.' She told herself before turning Celebfindel southeast, not knowing that she was endangering a life other than hers by riding to war.


	18. Pelennor Field

Hello, and thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, especially now that I have over 100 reviews. Your reviews have showed me how much you liked my story, or what I need improvements on. Without further ado... chapter eighteen.

Chapter 18. Pelennor Field

For four days the company rode endlessly through the ever-deepening gloom that covered the land. Aníron stayed away from the other riders, preferring to ride alone in the rear of the company or alongside 'Dernhelm'. The two rarely spoke, communicating in whispers if they had to. Weariness overtook her several times, but she pressed onward, her mind wandering the paths of dreams, as was the way with elves. 

The company had halted on the outskirts of the Druadan Forest, but in the ever-deepening gloom, the trees were dark and foreboding. Even Aníron, who was raised in the trees, was wary of this forest, and a curious Merry confronted her about this. The young hobbit crept silently over to the tree where the cloaked elven lady was cleaning her weapons, hoping in vain that she would not notice him.

'What troubles you, master hobbit?' the elf asked softly, not looking up from polishing her gleaming sword. The dying fire at her feet cast a flickering orange glow onto her face, but her hood cast her eyes into shadow, giving her a mysterious look that frightened Merry. 'T...the forest,' he answered softly, looking away from the lady. 'I see,' she mused looking up at the curly-haired hobbit. 'There is something unnerving about the murk under those trees, the rumbling of drums in the distance...' A strange light flickered in Aníron's eyes as she fell silent gazing deeply into the forest. Merry excused himself from her presence, and treaded back towards his blanket.

The Rohirrim were uneasy in the darkness, softly pacing feet could be heard on the needle-covered ground. A shrouded lantern would pass through the trees every few moments, and faint whispers went unheard to all ears except for Aníron's, but she paid little heed to what was being said. The enemy was encamped not three miles away, guarding the roads to Minas Tirith, and the riders knew not what to do. The drums in the distance grew steadily louder.

Restless, Aníron stood, her footsteps silent on the forest floor. None noticed as her cloaked figure strode into the forest. Her bright eyes searched in the darkness, and she easily found what she had been searching for. The colossal tree stood majestically in the gloom, and the elf leapt up onto to first branch, climbing the massive limbs with ease. Aníron reached the canopy of the tree and settled down on a large branch, gazing over the land. Only the destruction that she had seen at Helm's Deep could have prepared Aníron for what she now saw. Smoke billowed from the land, poisoning the air, and fire flickered on the once green fields. Proud Mount Mindolluin stood against this assault on the earth, but the white city it protected was falling to the darkness. Smoke and flame poured from its outer walls. Unable to look any longer, the elf lady bowed her head and wept.

Aníron reentered the camp just as a summons to march was being called. Silently, she stepped towards Celebfindel, gathering her weapons into her pack before mounting and following the other riders into the forest to meet Théoden. The king was with Éomer and a strange man. This man was gnarled as an old stone, and his beard was as scraggly moss. He was short-limbed and crouched at the king of Rohan's side like an animal. Théoden lead the party on Snowmane, his horse, but the wild man walked alongside the horse lord with a leisurely gait. The party was led through the dark woods the remainder of the night and the morning. It was late in the afternoon when they finally stopped near a large thicket.

As the wild man spoke to Théoden, Aníron found it hard to concentrate on what was being said between the two men. She was unusually weary, and cursed herself for not taking advantage of the time she had to rest the previous night. The company began moving again, though the road was rocky and uneven. It was night when they stopped once more, gazing over Pelennor Fields.

Fire was visible through the impenetrable darkness. Great crescents of flame barred the way not more than a league away. The enemy lay thick around the fire, like insects drawn to the light. Flame and smoke poured from the outer walls of Minas Tirith, and in seeing the charred walls, despair filled Aníron's heart. Then, the wind began to blow softly into the faces of the riders, and courage replaced fear. Light glimmered in the south, and dim grey clouds rolled and drifted, morning lay beyond them. Then there was a blinding flash, as if lightening had sprung from the earth, and the topmost tower of the city glittered with pearl and silver light. Darkness closed once more and over the fields a great _boom_ rolled.

At this sound, Aníron looked up and saw Théoden, tall and proud on Snowmane. The king rose up in his stirrups and cried, 'Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter! spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!' With that, he seized his horn and blew such a blast that it burst asunder. The king of Rohan cried out to Snowmane and he went riding down to the fields with his golden shield uncovered in the likeness of a sun. The wind sprang up in his riding and morning came, bathing the field in light. Darkness fled and in the hearts of the enemies there was fear. All the hosts of Rohan sprang down to the battlefield to aid their king, and they sang as they slew the countless orcs and evil men.

Aníron rode forward on Celebfindel, taking her bow from under her cloak and sending volleys of arrows at the fleeing orcs. The rush of battle had overtaken her, and she urged her steed forward as a new foe approached. Suddenly, the light that had filled the field at the approach of the riders dimmed, and darkness filled the air. Horses screamed and were cast into terror, tossing their riders to the ground. Aníron was tossed from the saddle, but landed nimbly on the ground just as darkness and despair as she had never felt before filled her heart as a shadow descended on the field. Théoden tried desperately to rouse his Riders, but none could stand the horror of the darkness. At that time, Snowmane cried out and fell, his body pierced by a black dart. The king of Rohan fell under the body of his horse and did not rise

The Lord of the Nazgûl descended on the field, his horrid steed like a massive carrion bird that had been tortured until it was terrible to look upon. The creature landed on Snowmane's body, and Aníron watched in repulsion as it bent it's scaly neck and began to feed on the poor horse. Suddenly, Dernhelm leapt forward, sword in hand and cried out to the creature, 'Begone foul dwimmerlaik, leave the dead in peace!' The elf lady wanted nothing more than to help the brave assault on the Nazgûl, but her limbs were frozen in terror, and she could do naught but watch. A cold voice that filled Aníron with such hatred as she had never felt before answered the brave warrior. Unable to watch or listen any longer for fear that the pain and hatred from seeing and hearing the Nazgûl speak would kill her, Aníron turned away from the sight that was unfolding and buried her face in her arms, trying not to weep.

A shriek that stung Aníron's sensitive ears echoed around the field, and she lifted her head to see what had occurred. What she saw caused her to run forward and fling herself on the wreckage. Éowyn lay as if slain over the dark cloak and iron crown of her fallen foe. Her pale cheeks were deathly grey and her golden hair was dull and brown. Merry was standing not far away, paralyzed in shock. The young hobbit stepped forward, near to the body of the fallen king and bowed his head. It was as such that Éomer found the two, but he did not recognize Aníron until she lifted her face up to look at him.

'Aníron?' Éomer gasped in shock, he could barely recognize her. Her face was smudged with dirt and ash, and tears traced long lines on her face. Her pale green eyes were clouded in sorrow and her hair was hidden under a travel stained cloak. 'I...I thought you remained in Edoras with Éowyn...' he muttered, dropping off as he saw the face of the fallen rider. 'What madness and devilry is this? Will every woman I care for ride to battle? Death, death take us all!' With that he leapt upon his horse and rode directly into the heat of the battle, fury and pain fueling his strength.

Men came and lifted up the bodies of Théoden and Éowyn, bearing them towards the city. Merry went with the men, but Aníron remained on the field, watching them go. Her eyes turned toward the battle at hand, and a sudden rage took her at being such a coward when she was needed most. Drawing her sword, she plunged into battle, terrible ferocity gleaming in her once calm eyes.

The Haradrim, Easterlings, and Southrons, all servants of Sauron and skilled fighters, joined the orc armies. Then in the midst of battle a mixed cry erupted from the field. Black sails could be seen coming up the river and the enemy cried for joy while the men of the Rohirrim and of Dol Amroth cried aloud in fear. The Corsairs of Umbar had come, and it was as the last stroke of doom in the battle. The Rohirrim gazed at the ships with determination and Éomer raised his sword to challenge them, when suddenly, a standard was raised with the White Tree and the Seven Stars of Elendil upon it. Thus came Aragorn, son of Arathorn from the Paths of the Dead to the aid of Gondor. 

When the sun set on that day, the river flowed red with blood, and the once green grasses of the field were charred and stained with battle. The bodies of both men and monsters were strewn about the field, but small attempts had been made to separate the bodies. The very earth seemed to be mourning for the loss of so many lives, the sound of weeping was carried by the wind.

Aragorn walked into the city with Éomer and Imrahil, followed closely by Gimli and Legolas. The dwarf and elf walked along the long city streets, weary from battle, when they saw a figure crouched against the wall, barely moving at all. Haggard coughs escaped the person, and Legolas and Gimli rushed forward to aid whomever it might be.

Blood, ash, and dirt coated the clothing and skin of the person, making them unrecognizable. Their clothing was torn, and there was evidence of heavy bleeding from both seen and unseen wounds. Legolas was amazed that the person was alive at all. 'Come,' he whispered kindly, attempting to pick the person up, 'we must get you to the healing houses, for you have suffered grievous damage.' The person shook their head slightly, a strangely familiar hoarse voice croaked, 'No, I am far past the aid that any healing could give. Please, just let me rest in peace.' The person looked up, meeting Legolas' blue eyes with her own startling green, then he knew who she was.

'Aníron, no, it cannot be. You should be in Edoras, with Éowyn,' Legolas gasped, trying to ignore the awful choking feeling in his throat. Gimli looked on in saddened astonishment, as if he knew what was coming, but did not dare to speak it. An ironic smile played on Aníron's pale lips, but it soon faded. 'It seems that Éowyn and I share the same doom, to be left behind so that we could remain safe, only to follow and be slain.'

Legolas shook his head in panicked denial, 'No! I shall take you to the houses of healing, and you shall heal...' Aníron stopped him with a look, shaking her head once more. 'You are fighting what has to be, Legolas. I know when my own death is upon me.' Tears were forming in the eyes of everyone present, though Gimli was fighting valiantly to keep them away. 'Farewell, Gimli,' Aníron said trying to smile at the dwarf, 'you have always been a good companion, and I shall never forget you.' The dwarf bowed his head, no longer fighting the tears.

'Do not mourn so, my love, for we will see each other again if the Gods permit it,' Aníron whispered to Legolas, feebly wiping a tear from his cheek. 'Farewell, Aníron,' he replied tearfully, taking her hand and holding it to his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Farewell,' she breathed, closing her eyes for one last time.

The hand Legolas grasped in his own went limp just as night descended on Minas Tirith, the stars shining dimly, as if mourning for the loss of the twilight star.

Author's note: The final author's note will be issued later on this month is fan fiction permits.


End file.
